Exception
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il ne voit plus rien, ne sent plus rien, ne pense plus et court juste, juste... Parce qu'après tout, ce jour n'a aucune importance. Ce jour est une Exception, simplement l'Exception qui devra confirmer la règle: celle de son départ... - SN FINI -
1. Départ

**Titre: **Exception

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto! Moi je ne suis qu'une simple fan... Hihi :)

**Résumé:** Il ne voit plus rien, ne sent plus rien, ne pense plus et court juste, juste... Parce-qu'après tout, ce jour n'a aucune importance. Ce jour est une Exception, simplement l'Exception qui confirmera la règle: celle de son départ...

**Genre:** Gloups! Euh... C'est triste, alors un peu angst, sûrement... Et définitivement bizarre. Sinon eh bien... (Sasuke: Mets "général", ça ira plus vite... ; l'auteur: T T)

**Couple:** Bah... Techniquement, il n'y en a pas! éè (Sasuke, _regard noir_: Comment cela, "techniquement"?; l'auteur: Bah oui, "techniquement", parce-que sinon... ; Sasuke, _soupir_: J'en étais sûr... ; l'auteur: "Désespérante", je sais...:) (ne, Sofela? ;) ) )

**Note:** Bonjour bonjour :) ! Cela fait longtemps, ohoho! XD Voici une histoire que j'ai dans la tête depuis _très_ longtemps (octobre, pour être plus précise... Pour l'anniversaire de Naruto... - -), et que je n'ai pas pu écrire avant en raison d'un certain concours... T T Mais maintenant, c'est fini donc me voici :) ! Même si elle est bizarre, cette histoire me tient à coeur, alors j'espère que vous aimerez... En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, hihi :) !

**Note 2:** Cette histoire était censée être un one-shot (pour ne pas changer), mais je me suis emportée (pour ne pas changer - -)... Alors, je vais le séparer en deux parties, plus une introduction que voici... :) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire la suite! èé (même si j'ai l'impression que ce concours m'a privée de toute mon énergie... T T)

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

_"Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé" _

_(Alphonse de Lamartine)_

**-Exception-**

Il court.

Il fait encore nuit et il s'élance, invisible dans l'obscurité, ombre parmi ses semblables, se frayant sans mal un chemin au coeur des arbres. Il fonce, son corps fendant l'air comme une flèche, entièrement braqué vers son objectif. Ses jambes, alertes, le portent sans qu'il ne les commande, mûes par de lointains souvenirs qu'il croyait pourtant perdus à jamais.

Il court... Bientôt, les remparts sont en vue. Les gardes postés à l'entrée fixent avec impatience le jour qui poind à l'horizon, étouffant de temps à autre, vainement, un baillement derrière leur main calleuse, tout leur être n'aspirant qu'à un repos bien mérité. Et, tandis qu'il les dépasse sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, aussi furtif qu'un coup de vent, un rictus moqueur vient soudain ourler ses lèvres fines, comme un intrus sur ce visage impassible et froid.

Puis brusquement, il ralentit et ses yeux, scrutateurs, se tournent vers le ciel comme par automatisme, avec une indifférence glaciale.

Au-dessus de lui, le soleil commence à se lever, déployant nonchalamment ses rayons dans la nuit, illuminant cette dernière de pourpre et d'or. Il s'étire dans l'immensité, comme ensommeillé, puis, impétueux, explose soudain dans toute sa magnificience orangée, faisant apparaître çà et là, entre les nuages, des taches de cet azur violent et électrique, si caractéristique des journées d'été chaudes et pleines de soleil.

Tapageur, comme toujours...

Lui détourne le regard, comme brûlé, puis reprend sa course.

Ses prunelles dissimulées derrière ses mèches sombres, il s'enfonce plus profondément sous le couvert des arbres, à une vitesse plus vive encore, se réfugiant encore un peu parmi les ombres.

Fuyant l'aube de ce jour sans existence.

xXxXxXxXx

La clairière de Konoha, par une belle matinée. Sous le soleil tout juste levé, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, déjà debout, effectue avec assiduité son entraînement quotidien de ninja. Il saute, bondit, esquive, frappe, sans même se donner le temps de reprendre son souffle, son front couvert de sueur sous la violence de ses coups. En quelques enjambées, le voilà au sommet d'un arbre, et de là il observe, droite, gauche, avant de fondre sur un ennemi invisible, ses yeux bleus braqués sur la tâche à accomplir; puis après quelques signes il disparaît, pour réapparaître en un autre point aussitôt après, le temps d'un lancer de shurikens, un unique battement de coeur, et aucune de ses armes ne rate sa cible.

Mais déjà, il est reparti.

Déjà il s'élance à nouveau, son esprit focalisé sur le prochain geste, et nul sourire vainqueur ne vient orner son visage, nul cri de joie, nul enthousiasme... parce-qu'il n'en a pas le temps.

Il n'en a pas le temps, _plus_ _le temps_...

C'est une course. Une course contre la montre, une lutte pour l'accomplissement de son objectif, un cercle sans fin dont il est le prisonnier, la victime consentante.

Alors il repart. Il chute et se relève, puis bondit de nouveau, avec toujours plus de force, toujours plus de volonté, toujours _plus_...

Parce-que nul ne peut dire qu'il ait abandonné un jour, nul ne le peut...

Et parce-que ce cercle, il compte bien le parcourir dans sa totalité, et rattraper son origine avant qu'elle ne fonde dans le noir.

xxx

Tapi dans l'obscurité, lui observe le jeune homme qui s'entraîne. Ses prunelles sombres, inflexibles, suivent chacun de ses gestes, essayant malgré elles de capter l'éclat d'un regard bleu électrique. Elles s'attachent à lui, restent fixées sur lui, sur les cheveux blonds en bataille qui accrochent par moments la lumière, sur la combinaison orange et _noire_...

Sur cette force qui ne cesse de grandir, et qu'en dépit de tout elles connaissent bien...

Et puis aussi, remarquable seulement pour qui sait voir, sur les traits, tirés par une détermination amère.

Pourquoi était-il là, déjà?

Il secoue la tête.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était _vraiment_ là. Cette journée n'a pas de sens, ne compte pas, ne _vaut_ rien. Elle n'est qu'un crochet sur la route qui mène à son but, un passage qu'il est obligé de traverser pour mieux repartir.

Une simple mission de plus, au final...

Et lorsqu'elle sera accomplie, elle filera derrière lui, perdue dans l'échelle du temps, oubliée comme si elle n'avait jamais été.

Dans la clairière, le jeune homme se déplace soudain, changeant de cible. S'extrayant de ses pensées, lui se lève alors et avance entre les fourrés pour pouvoir continuer son observation, silencieux et invisible, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la tête dorée.

Mais le jeune ninja ne reprend pas son entraînement.

Il s'est brusquement figé en position de combat, tous ses sens en alerte, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, senti sa présence...

Ou peut-être simplement senti un _regard_.

- Qui est là?

La voix est étrangement calme et posée, et impérieuse aussi, tandis qu'elle brise soudainement le silence de la clairière, forte et sûre d'elle-même.

Lui se glace dans ses gestes, étouffant un grognement. Son aura est parfaitement camouflée, il ne peut pas l'avoir sentie.

Et il est _définitivement_ impossible qu'il l'ait entendu se déplacer.

- Montrez-vous, sinon c'est moi qui vais à vous! gronde alors le jeune homme avec impatience, dans une intonation plus si calme.

Il en aurait presque ricané, s'il avait pu.

Il sort donc lentement des fourrés, prenant son temps pour le principe. Après tout, avait-il d'autres choix?

Et, tandis qu'il s'avance au milieu de la clairière et que l'autre l'aperçoit enfin, ses yeux bleus s'arrondissant comme des billes, sa bouche ouverte incapable brusquement d'articuler le moindre son, lui ne peut s'empêcher de le toiser soudain avec défi, goguenard et fier.

- Oooh, un chien!!

Mais à l'exclamation enthousiaste -et bruyante- qui s'en suit, il se dit que, finalement, journée inexistante ou pas, il aurait _vraiment_ dû éviter de quitter ses fourrés calmes et tranquilles...

xxx

* * *

L'auteur, _nerveuse_: Euh... Donc voilà... (j'avais dit que c'était bizarre, hein? éè) C'est confus, je sais, mais c'est fait exprès! éè Et puis, c'est juste l'introduction, tout s'éclaircira par la suite normalement... En tout cas, la première partie ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, elle est presque intégralement écrite :) (courage! èé). Merci à tous ceux qui auront eu la gentillesse de lire, et à bientôt :) ! 

En espérant que cela vous aura plu malgré tout...

Maeve


	2. Faire un pas de plus

**Titre: **Exception

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto! Moi je ne suis qu'une simple fan... Hihi :)

**Résumé:** Il ne voit plus rien, ne sent plus rien, ne pense plus et court juste, juste... Parce-qu'après tout, ce jour n'a aucune importance. Ce jour est une Exception, simplement l'Exception qui devra confirmer la règle: celle de son départ...

**Genre:** Gloups! Euh... C'est triste, alors un peu angst, sûrement... Et définitivement bizarre. Sinon eh bien... (Sasuke: Mets "général", ça ira plus vite... ; l'auteur: T T)

**Couple:** Bah... Techniquement, il n'y en a pas! éè (Sasuke, _regard noir_: Comment cela, "techniquement"?; l'auteur: Bah oui, "techniquement", parce-que sinon... ; Sasuke, _soupir_: J'en étais sûr... ; l'auteur: "Désespérante", je sais...:) (ne, Sofela? ;) ) )

**Note :** Je suis nulle... - - J'avais dit que je posterai deux parties après l'introduction, et voilà que je coupe encore... - - C'est que, j'ai commencé à m'affoler quand j'ai vu que ma fameuse "première partie" commençait à atteindre _vingt pages manuscrites_... oO (sans compter les "ajouts", et j'écris petit en plus... - - Bouh, je ne suis pas douée! T T (Sasuke: Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça...; l'auteur: TT TT)) Et puis comme je ne veux pas que vous vous lassiez... J'ai donc coupé encore. T T On dirait que la "plumite" est une maladie qui peut même résister aux longues et difficiles années de concours, ahaha :') ! (mais au moins, j'ai pu laisser aller ma plume pour la fin du chapitre, sans que cela ne fasse trop bizarre au sein d'une plus grande partie... :) ) En tout cas, je dois vraiment apprendre à ne pas faire de pronostics sur mon écriture... éè

Après ce bavardage plus qu'inutile, place au chapitre, et merci très fort à Chonaku, Sofela, Kem-liu, dja-chan or nekosan et oOYumiOo pour leurs si gentilles reviews et leurs encouragements :) ! (cinq reviews pour une petite introduction de rien du tout? Waow! oO) Merci à vous!!

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

**- Exception -**

Faire un pas de plus

Avez-vous déjà vu un chien lever les yeux au ciel?

Celui-ci le fit en tout cas, tandis que le jeune homme face à lui l'observe à distance sous toutes les coutures, de la longue queue qui fouette l'air avec agacement à l'étrange pelage bleu nuit, des oreilles pointues et dressées, attentives au moindre bruit, au long museau noir, le tout avec un air bêtement étonné et joyeux peint sur son visage.

Cependant, quand il plonge finalement son regard dans le sien, ses prunelles azures se rétrécissant alors et le fixant avec intensité, regard bleu contre regard d'obsidienne, lui ne peut s'empêcher de détourner précipitamment la tête, reculant d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux soudain voilés et incertains.

Mais cela ne dure pas et bientôt il le fixe à nouveau, l'enfermant dans un regard froid et dur, ses crocs serrés dans une attitude presque menaçante.

Toutefois, cela n'a l'air d'affecter le ninja en rien, tandis que celui-ci se contente de lui offrir en réponse un sourire rayonnant et plein de dents, se grattant simplement l'arrière du crâne pour exprimer sa gêne.

Imbécile.

- Bah alors mon beau? Approche! J'vais pas te mordre, tu sais?

... _Quoi_?

Il s'immobilise brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Comme pour prouver ses dires, l'autre se penche à sa hauteur, les mains tendues gentiment vers lui, un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant flottant sur ses lèvres.

Alors là, il peut toujours _courir_...

Il lui jette un regard noir, ses oreilles tournées vers l'arrière en signe d'énervement, puis, simplement par défi, effectue un pas de plus en arrière.

Il a alors à peine le temps d'apercevoir les prunelles bleues étinceler avant que le jeune homme ne se retrouve tout près de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre: il découvre les crocs...

- Dis...

Et c'est alors que tout se glace.

- ... est-ce que tu es "perdu"?

Sont-ce ces mots, à peine murmurés, qui le pétrifient brusquement, lui ôtant toute possibilité de réagir...?

...Ou bien est-ce le sérieux de sa voix soudain?

Il lève les yeux, plongeant aussitôt dans un regard.

Et ce qu'il y trouve ne lui plaît pas. _Pas du tout_.

Le blond l'observe, l'observe simplement, de ses yeux trop bleus et profonds. Il l'observe juste, l'enfermant par-là même dans un cocon d'une étonnante, mais pourtant indéniable douceur, ses lèvres étirées lentement par un sourire presque _tendre_.

Mais il l'aperçoit bien cependant, la tristesse voilée par ce trop léger sourire.

Il la remarque bien, la mélancolie, qui tinte lourdement au coeur de ce regard sans fond.

Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il sait voir au travers de ces yeux.

Néanmoins, très vite, le sourire se fait plus grand. Très vite, la tristesse se noie dans les méandres de cet océan bleu, et la voix résonne à nouveau, amusée et plus ferme.

- T'es pas très sociable, toi, hein?

Agacé, lui détourne la tête en grognant. Alors, c'est au tour du garçon d'écarquiller les yeux, la surprise lisible sur son visage comme dans un livre...

Et puis soudain, inexplicablement, il se met à rire.

Il rit, il rit sans s'arrêter, de son rire clair et fort; il rit comme un fou, s'agrippant les côtes des deux mains, et lui ne peut que le fixer, camouflant prestement sa confusion derrière un regard glacial et vide.

_Mais ce son..._

- Tu... Ca a fait "Groumpf", ah ha ha ha ha!

Que...?

Sentant à présent la colère pulser contre son crâne, il ne sait pas ce qui le retient brusquement de sauter sur l'Idiot et de le _mordre_. Sincèrement.

Ignorant superbement les éclats de rire, il se contente donc de lui lancer un regard assassin, d'une intensité telle que si les regards pouvaient brûler, l'Imbécile aurait très probablement été _réduit en cendres_.

Néanmoins les regards ne brûlent pas.

Dommage...

Quand l'autre daigne enfin cesser de rire à ses dépens, il a toutefois la présence d'esprit d'afficher un sourire d'excuse face à l'aura meurtrière qui lui fait face.

_Pourtant..._

Cependant, son expression redevient soudain sérieuse.

Et, après un bref temps d'hésitation, il lance tout à coup sa main au milieu des longs poils nuit, le prenant une nouvelle fois par surprise à travers une caresse aussi douce que fugace.

Ignorant son regard stupéfait, il lui offre alors un grand et lumineux sourire.

- Waah, tu as le poil soyeuuux!

Puis, comme si ce simple constat expliquait tout, il replonge la main parmi les poils.

_Pourtant, les nuages de ce regard sont toujours là..._

Alors, inexplicablement aussi, il se laisse faire sans réagir.

xxx

Peu après, le jeune homme retire finalement sa main, son sourire devenu maladroit sur ses lèvres, soudain embarrassé pour une raison quelconque.

- Désolé...

Il détourne ensuite la tête, évitant son regard légèrement interrogatif, laissant ses yeux errer sur les environs.

Dans la clairière, tout pétille. Les oiseaux pépient gaiement au creux des arbres, dévoilant leurs plumes à la lumière pour profiter du soleil. Fortes également de cette chaude matinée, les fleurs s'épanouissent de-ci de-là, dans ce doux silence qui les caractérise, et pour qui sait observer, les insectes grouillent dans le sol, travailleurs infatigables, petites vies souvent méprisées mais pourtant essentielles.

Cependant, les yeux du ninja passent devant toute cette Nature sans la voir. Voyageant d'arbre en arbre, ils semblent chercher quelque chose sans le trouver, incertains... et presque perdus.

Et quand finalement ils tombent sur l'arbre qui servait précédemment de cible aux entraînements, le regard bleu se durcit brusquement, les poings sur les côtés se serrent avec force, et le jeune homme reprend ses exercices sans un mot, avec une énergie et une ardeur nouvelles, juste comme ça...

Semblant totalement oublier la présence à ses côtés.

Alors, lui se recule, et ne se souciant pas de se dissimuler cette fois, se remet simplement à l'observer, accompagnant chacun de ses gestes de son regard de ténèbres, présent...

_Juste comme ça..._

Et la matinée avance ainsi.

Lorsqu'enfin le soleil arrive à son zénith, brillant avec intensité du haut de son ciel, le jeune ninja se laisse finalement tomber au sol contre le tronc de l'arbre, vidé de ses forces. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il relève ensuite la tête... pour tomber nez à nez avec un regard d'obsidienne.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il pousse un cri et sursaute violemment, ses prunelles azures ouvertes en grand comme s'il ne le remarquait que pour la première fois.

En réponse, lui se contente de le fixer de ses yeux sombres sans ciller, arrogant et moqueur.

Non mais quelle tête d'ahuri...

Alors, se reprenant aussitôt, l'autre lui lance un long regard noir, jurant et frottant d'une main son dos qui a buté contre le tronc. Puis, fronçant soudain les sourcils, il se relève prestement avant de s'avancer vers lui, sa fatigue envolée.

- Toi...

Mais au lieu d'être menaçant, le ton est confus, hésitant.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas, il plonge une nouvelle fois son regard dans les obsidiennes, semblant reprendre sa recherche infructueuse, guettant quelque chose, quelque chose...

Sans vraiment le réaliser, il approche à nouveau sa main de lui.

- Narutooo!

Et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entre dans la clairière.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme retire sa main, comme pris en faute, puis se tourne aussitôt vers le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire un peu maladroit.

Et lui secoue la tête, émergeant lentement de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé, prisonnier de l'étreinte de l'azur d'un regard.

- Ah, Ero-sennin!

Dans la clairière s'avance Jiraya, de son air imposant et digne. Jiraya, l'un des Trois Ninjas de la Légende.

En le voyant s'approcher, il redresse vivement la tête, l'observant avec attention.

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Le blond se gratte l'arrière du crâne d'un air faussement contrit, riant bêtement pour toute réponse.

- Ero-sennin, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Se pinçant l'arête du nez en signe de profond agacement ( et on peut le comprendre, ohoho:) ), le légendaire Sannin s'autorise un soupir blasé avant de répliquer.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, gamin...

Le jeune homme reste silencieux, son sourire se crispant soudain avant de lentement disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tout le monde t'attend!

Nouveau silence. Le jeune ninja baisse la tête, dissimulant son regard derrière ses mèches plus longues. Le Sannin se passe une main sur le visage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quel jour nous sommes?

Dans les arbres, des oiseaux s'envolent brusquement, comme apeurés. Le blond serre les poings, ses jointures sont blanches.

Lui ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- C'est _vous_... qui semblez avoir oublié quel jour nous sommes.

Les mots ont été prononcés d'une voix grave, monocorde, détachée apparemment... Mais lui sait mieux que ça.

Et le silence, dans la clairière... est soudain bien pesant.

Alors le Sannin s'approche, tapant gentiment du poing le crâne de son élève, le surprenant légèrement.

- Crétin... Tous tes amis ont organisé une fête pour ton anniversaire. Ils vont être bien déçus si tu ne viens pas, tu crois pas?

Un sourire s'étire doucement sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- A Ichiraku, en plus. Tu aurais tort de rater ça...

Un clin d'oeil.

Relevant lentement la tête, le blond fixe son sensei de ses yeux bleus et limpides...

- Et puis, y' aura p'têt plein de jolies filles, aussi!

Puis face à son état soudain "baveux", il secoue la tête avec une grimace désapprobatrice, amusé.

Toussotant alors, l'ermite reprend son sérieux et le regarde dans les yeux, murmurant, sévère:

- Tu n'es pas stupide au point de te sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé _avant même _ta naissance, si?

Mais à ces mots, le regard du jeune homme se voile.

Depuis un petit moment, un papillon insouciant volait tout autour de lui, commençant sérieusement à l'agacer. Le voyant soudain juste devant lui, il se lève puis le suit, frôlant la jambe du blond au passage. Celui-ci baisse la tête vers lui, étonné.

Et lui plante son regard dans le sien, profond et inflexible.

Après tout, c'est de la faute du papillon...

Alors le jeune ninja rit doucement, effleurant ses oreilles du bout des doigts. Puis il se redresse avec un sourire plein et entier, fixant son sensei qui a observé l'échange d'un air perplexe, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Dites-leur que j'arrive...

Et Jiraya sourit un peu à son tour. Se détournant presque aussitôt, il lâche à voix basse, sur un faux ton de reproche:

- Incorrigible gamin...

Puis il quitte la clairière, sans voir le sourire du jeune homme blond, qui s'est accentué, tandis que lui à ses côtés le fixe toujours...

Et avec l'ombre des arbres, on pourrait presque croire que son regard s'est adouci.

Au creux d'un rocher, le papillon volète doucement, oublié.

xXxXxXxXx

_A suivre._

* * *

L'auteur, _étrangement fatiguée mais contente_: Woah... Chapitre fini, hihihi :) ! Malgré ses défauts, et malgré le fait qu'on n'ait même pas encore atteint le noeud de l'histoire (_soupir_ - -), je l'aime bien :) ! Et j'aime beaucoup mon chien-loup, aussi, ohoho :D ! Même s'il est râleur, fier, sarcastique, sombre, et pas très franc avec lui-même... :)

Sasuke: - -;

L'auteur: Tu en penses quoi, Sasuke?

Sasuke: ... Je vais te tuer.

L'auteur, _sueurs froides_: Ahahaha!... Aha... Hum, et toi, Naruto? (_pas rassurée du tout_)

Naruto: _sourire espiègle_.

Sasuke, _à Naruto_: Toi aussi, je vais te tuer.

Naruto, _sourit toujours_: C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu disais ça.

Sasuke: - -;

L'auteur (pauvre Sasuke, quand même): Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? éè (_petite voix_)

xxx

Je remercie très fort tous ceux qui laissent gentiment des commentaires, et puis aussi simplement ceux qui passent lire cette histoire... :)

Gros bisous à vous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! (sans pronostic, cette fois... éè)

Maeve


	3. Se souvenir

**Titre: **Exception

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto! Moi, je ne suis qu'une simple fan, de Naruto, des canidés, et des Clamp, hihi :) ! (mais qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire là?? xD)

**Résumé:** Il ne voit plus rien, ne sent plus rien, ne pense plus et court juste, juste... Parce qu'après tout, ce jour n'a aucune importance. Ce jour est une Exception, simplement l'Exception qui devra confirmer la règle: celle de son départ...

**Genre:** Toujours général/angst (bien qu'il y ait peut-être un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre-ci... éè).

**Couple:** Euh... Bah techniquement, il n'y en a toujours pas! éè (Sasuke, _sceptique_: Ton "techniquement", je crois que je ne l'aime pas du tout... ; l'auteur: Ah oui? Ahahahaha!... ; Sasuke: - -)

**Note1:** Je suis vraiment désoléééééée! TT TT J'ai travaillé en centre aéré en juillet, et puis il y a eu la lecture d'_Harry Potter _volume 7, et... Bouuuuh, pardon pour mon retard!! TT-TT Mais ce chapitre fait effectivement plus de vingt pages manuscrites (presque vingt-cinq, pour être plus précise... T T), alors cela rattrape un peu, hein? ...Non? T T

**Note2:** J'ai réussi à me faire rire toute seule, avec ce chapitre et les bêtises de Naruto... oO (Sakura aussi m'a fait rire, ma foi :) ) Pourtant, c'est lui qui est censé ne pas aller très bien!

...Baaah, c'est parce que c'est Naruto... Ahaha :) ! (mais pour cette même raison, des mots plutôt familiers se sont glissés dans mon texte :') )

Dans ce chapitre apparaissent aussi des personnages que je n'ai jamais mis en scène auparavant, alors j'espère qu'ils seront à peu près fidèles à eux-mêmes... éè En tout cas, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur, et j'espère que malgré sa longueur et ses imperfections, il vous plaira! (ourgh, il est immense! - -)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, et un câlin d'ours à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review :)...

* * *

**- Exception -**

Se souvenir

Ichiraku. Il a senti le restaurant bien avant d'y arriver: difficile en effet d'ignorer cette odeur de _râmen_ qui imprègne l'air à des mètres à la ronde, lourde jusqu'à en être presque _suffocante_.

Il jette un coup d'oeil au blond à ses côtés.

Vraiment, comment peut-il aimer autant ce_ truc_?

Il grogne intérieurement, mais suit tout de même le jeune homme. Tant qu'à être là...

Et puis cette journée ne compte pas, de toute manière...

Tout autour d'eux, l'atmosphère est à la fête. La ville s'est habillée d'orange et de pourpre, comme ravagée par un curieux incendie, et au milieu de cette mer de feu, le symbole de Konoha est partout, sur des drapeaux, sur des banderoles, accroché à chaque toiture, brillant du vert étincelant de l'Espoir.

Habillés en yukatas, les villageois défilent dans les rues bondées, bavardant gaiement tandis qu'ils errent de stand en stand. Les enfants, également conviés au festival, sont amenés les uns après les autres auprès de la Stèle des Héros par des adultes solennels, afin que jamais ne soient oubliés le fléau qui s'est abattu un jour sur Konoha sous la forme d'un démon renard à neuf queues, il y a tout juste quinze ans maintenant, et le sacrifice de ses valeureux ninjas et de son plus fort et plus aimé chef.

Et eux se déplacent au milieu de ces gens, dénotant quelque peu parmi la foule.

Tandis qu'ils avancent vers leur destination, les villageois lui jettent de drôles de regards, mi-apeurés, mi-admiratifs. A cette constatation, lui s'autorise un long soupir intérieur, agacé à présent. Il se contente toutefois de les ignorer royalement.

Ils ne valent pas plus.

Il remarque alors qu'il n'est pas le seul à être scruté: le blond se reçoit également des regards, mais des regards foncièrement différents des siens.

Ce sont des regards méprisants. Méprisants, accusateurs, et mauvais. Le genre de regard qu'on lancerait à un insecte nuisible particulièrement coriace mais dangereux, qu'on rêverait d'écraser sous son pied une bonne fois pour toutes sans oser le faire.

Ce sont des regards brillant de haine.

Et l'autre andouille, sous le poids de ces regards, continue de marcher comme si de rien n'était, son éternel sourire s'accentuant presque douloureusement encore lorsque des mots murmurés sur son passage atteignent ses oreilles.

Il continue simplement d'avancer, en apparence insensible aux mots cruels, aux menaces, aux rires moqueurs, pourtant déplacés dans cette ambiance festive, sans faire attention aux gens qui s'écartent prestement sur son passage, malgré le monde, comme s'il était la Mort même.

Et lui sent alors son regard s'enflammer, et, redressant la tête, se met finalement à fixer les passants avec une hargne et une animosité presque _palpables_.

Et, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux l'aperçoit et s'immobilise brusquement en poussant un petit cri aigu, s'étranglant dans sa propre peur avant d'enfin trouver la force de s'enfuir en courant dans la foule, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soudain particulièrement satisfait.

Quand ils arrivent enfin devant le restaurant, le jeune ninja s'arrête tout à coup, n'osant plus entrer. Alors, roulant des yeux, lui pousse pas-si-gentiment-que-ça ses jambes de son museau, l'invitant à avancer avec une certaine impatience.

L'autre baisse ses grands yeux et le fixe, surpris. Puis soudain un sourire, authentique, et étrangement doux, fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres, le paralysant un instant.

Avec un petit rire, il se détourne alors et consent,_ finalement_, à avancer, lui sur ses talons et l'observant avec précaution...

Avant qu'ils ne s'immobilisent tous deux à l'entrée.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, NARUTOOO!!

Le jeune homme ne peut que rester sur place, bouche grande ouverte, yeux bleus ronds comme des billes, complètement pétrifié tandis que ses amis se lèvent brutalement de leurs sièges, des cadeaux à la main, en poussant des cris aigus et enthousiastes.

Ses camarades plus vraiment genins, les senseis, la Vieille...

Ses amis, ses coéquipiers, ses _personnes chères_...

Ils sont là, ils sont bien là, exprès pour lui; ils l'accueillent avec chaleur, bien présents, tous...

"_Tou...s_"...?

..._Vraiment_?

xxx

L'Hokage elle-même, Tsunade bâ-chan, est la première à se précipiter vers lui, lui sautant presque au cou, chuchotant à son oreille combien Gaara aurait aimé venir, aussi. Puis, déposant son présent sur une table, elle s'excuse avec un sourire de la montagne de travail qui l'attend, sous l'oeil approbateur de Shizune, et, lui pinçant une joue, quitte finalement le restaurant à la vitesse de l'éclair, subtilisant une bouteille de saké au passage, son assistante mi-agacée mi-amusée bondissant à sa suite.

Ses autres amis s'approchent alors de lui, le saluant l'un après l'autre, et lui ne peut que les remercier d'une voix étranglée, son coeur gonflé d'une joie qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître.

Quant à lui, il s'est glissé dans un coin de l'échoppe, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer, ses yeux ne le quittant pas.

Et quand les autres consentent enfin à laisser un peu d'air au Crétin, il s'avance à nouveau vers lui, indifférent aux coups d'oeil interrogatifs qu'on lui jette, s'arrêtant mâchinalement à ses côtés...

Comme si cela avait toujours été sa place.

xxx

- Hey, Naruto!

L'interpellé se retourne vers les deux personnes qui l'ont appelé, puis bondit aussitôt vers elles avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lui suivant sans se presser.

- Yo Shikamaru, Chôji!

Shikamaru Nara, en habit de chûnin, lui répond d'un vague signe de main, un air de profond ennui peint sur ses traits. Chôji Akimichi, accompagné comme toujours d'un paquet de chips, l'accueille d'une poignée de main chaleureuse et d'un "Joyeux anniversaire, vieux" marmonné entre deux bouchées.

En les voyant ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, grandis mais au fond inchangés malgré les années qui passent, le sourire du jeune homme blond se fait plus doux, s'étire lentement sur ses lèvres avec nostalgie.

Les yeux de Shikamaru se rétrécissent soudain, fixés en direction du sol, à côté de lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien...

Chôji tourne alors la tête en direction du canidé, ses prunelles légèrement arrondies. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué...

- Ah, lui!...

Le ninja leur offre un sourire maladroit, se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec embarras. Cependant, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'être à ses côtés et s'apercevant que ce dernier le fixe avec mauvaise humeur, ses grands yeux bleus étincèlent soudain, et, se tournant vers ses amis, son sourire se fait vulpin sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, hé hé! Il me suit depuis ce matin: on dirait qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi!

Agrippant sa nuque de ses deux mains dans un geste qu'il veut nonchalant et détaché, il aperçoit du coin de l'oeil l'_autre_ écarquiller aussitôt les yeux puis les rétrécir dangereusement, ses oreilles pointues plaquées contre son crâne avec menace.

Et ce simple constat ne fait qu'accentuer son sourire, une lueur espiègle à présent indéniable dansant au fond de son regard.

Shikamaru Nara a observé l'échange sans un mot, ses yeux perçants passant alternativement de l'étrange animal au garçon blond qui, inconsciemment, a fini par tourner complètement la tête vers ce dernier, ne les regardant même plus.

C'est alors que Chôji, qui mange toujours ses chips, pose une question, somme toute tout à fait innocente et naturelle.

- Et... tu lui as trouvé un nom?

Le blond le fixe soudain, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tandis que le chien se tourne brusquement vers lui comme s'il allait le _bouffer_.

S'étranglant dans ses chips, le jeune Akimichi en lâche son paquet.

- ...Mais c'est une super idée, ça, Chôji! s'exclame alors le jeune homme blond avec un sourire peut-être un peu trop grand, excité tout à coup comme lorsqu'il prépare un mauvais tour.

- Ah... ah oui? balbutie faiblement ce dernier, n'en menant soudainement pas large. Pas large _du tout_.

- Mais oui! J'aurais même dû y penser plus tôt, hé hé hé! répond simplement le ninja avec bonne humeur, ne remarquant pas le malaise de son ami.

Se retournant vers _lui_, il lui caresse négligemment la tête, ébouriffant gaiement les poils de son front, apparemment insensible aux ondes meurtrières qui émanent soudain de lui par _vagues_.

- D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour lui... susurre-t-il alors d'une voix chantante en plongeant ses yeux dans les obsidiennes, un sourire vainqueur ourlant ses lèvres.

Il le fait exprès, à coup sûr il le fait exprès _ce_-

- "Abruti", c'est pas mal comme nom, non?

Faisant de nouveau face à ses amis, le jeune homme les observe l'un après l'autre, guettant leurs réactions, le tout sans cesser d'emmêler les poils noirs et bleus de ses doigts.

Et face à leurs mines éberluées, il éclate soudain d'un grand rire, s'attirant aussitôt tous les regards.

Shikamaru est le premier à retrouver ses esprits, affichant bientôt son air placide habituel.

- Naruto, tu devrais arrêter.

Essuyant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, le blond relève la tête, les regardant l'un et l'autre.

Chôji aussi s'est calmé, mais son regard reste étrangement fixe, et son visage est passé de la stupéfaction à une étonnante couleur verte que le ninja ne parvient pas à définir...

Et qui, immédiatement, le fait pouffer à nouveau.

- Pff ah ha ha ha ha!

Excédé maintenant, le Nara pousse un soupir las.

- Naruto, tu devrais arrêter tout de suite: il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier...

Cessant enfin de rire, le ninja affiche une moue innocente, les yeux brillant de malice.

- Arrêter quoi?

- ...

Frottant la tête encore plus joyeusement sous ses doigts, un sourire fier se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Ce nom est trop génial. Normal: _je suis _trop génial, ah ha ha!

- ... Naruto...

Même le Nara est blême maintenant, mais le blond ne le remarque pas, emporté par ses propres mots et son propre enthousiasme.

... _Galère_, qui lui a fichu un inconscient pareil?

- Et pourquoi il lui plairait pas, ce nom, d'abord? Il lui va à ravir!

- ...Na-

Se tournant finalement vers sa "victime" et se penchant pour être à son niveau, il lui murmure, son sourire devenu narquois:

- ...T'en penses quoi?

_GNAP_!

Un étau de fer soudain, et le feu d'une colère qui s'embrase, ouvrant la porte à une douleur incommensurable.

- OOUUUAAAAÏÏÏLLLLE!!

...Maintenant, qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour qu'il le _lâche_.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Shikamaru pousse un deuxième soupir tandis que Chôji retrouve peu à peu ses couleurs.

Un volcan est toujours moins effrayant une fois qu'il a laissé éclater sa fureur...

- AÏEAÏEAÏEAÏEAÏEAÏE!!

- Pff, Naruto, crétin... Tais-toi!

- Mais, mais... il me _mord_! gémit ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, en fixant le garçon brun et son air blasé.

- Et alors? Tu l'as mérité, non?

Outré, le ninja jette à son ami un regard trahi. Le Nara se contentant d'hausser les épaules avec paresse, il se tourne vers l'objet de ses tourments, grondant férocement:

- Lâche-moi... tout de suite!

Pour toute réponse, lui le fixe avec une colère sourde, enfonçant ses crocs un peu plus profondément dans la main téméraire qui a _osé_ ébouriffer ses poils.

Le blond siffle de douleur.

- _Bâtard_... Je savais qu'"Abruti" t'allait bien...

Et lui le regarde, plongeant dans les orbes bleues et furieuses, et il est sûr qu'à cet instant précis, son habituel rictus moqueur est présent au fond de son regard onyx.

Et il sent le jeune homme face à lui bouillir, bouillir, bouillir de rage sous le flot d'émotions qui le submerge en l'observant, et il ne peut se lasser de contempler les éclairs furibonds qui traversent alors les prunelles azures, éclairs qui lui promettent les pires châtiments et qu'il connaît par coeur, parce-que c'est mieux, mieux, tellement mieux que ce _vide_.

A contrecoeur, il finit tout de même par relâcher la main, mais en la rejetant comme on recrache un aliment non comestible, et face à l'exclamation mi-soulagée mi-indignée qui s'en suit, il ne peut que le fixer de nouveau avec intensité, une lueur narquoise mais dansante au fond de ses yeux sombres.

Et aussitôt, le blond explose.

- Toi, je vais te...

Mais pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Figé sur place, il se contente de lui lancer des regards noirs pleins de furie, et lui fait de même, ne voulant pas être en reste, faisant mine de l'ignorer simplement pour le pousser un peu plus près de ses limites.

C'est un autre genre de défi, un autre affrontement, un autre combat, et son coeur s'emballe dans sa poitrine, diffusant l'adrénaline partout dans son corps...

Et étrangement soudain, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte.

Shikamaru Nara observe tout de l'extérieur. Il observe le combat de regards entre les deux, et voit la lueur au fond des yeux noirs, et voit le sourire en coin du visage bronzé, l'éclat d'allégresse qui se dissimule au coeur du regard azur.

Entraînant Chôji par le bras (qui a ramassé son paquet entre-temps :) ), il s'éloigne alors, se sachant inexistant aux yeux des deux autres.

Si le ninja le plus imprévisible et le plus pénible de Konoha peut retrouver, même pendant un court laps de temps, un peu de sa joie de vivre... ce n'est pas lui qui dira quoi que ce soit.

Et puis de toute manière, ce serait trop fatigant...

xXxXxXxXx

Sakura Haruno cherche son coéquipier du regard.

Dès qu'il est entré dans le restaurant, tous leurs amis se sont précipités sur lui pour l'accueillir; elle a donc préféré attendre sagement son "tour", légèrement en retrait... avec, il est vrai, quelque peu d'impatience (pas qu'elle lui avouerait une chose pareille, par contre).

Malheureusement - elle a alors pu s'en rendre compte -, leurs amis en question pouvaient se révéler parfois... _collants_. Et après une simple seconde d'inattention, elle l'avait déjà perdu de vue dans la foule **(1)**.

Elle étouffe avec peine un grognement de frustration.

C'est n'importe quoi.

Le "perdre de vue dans la foule". _Lui_.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est toujours _orange_.

A cette pensée, un petit sourire naît doucement sur ses lèvres, allégeant un instant sa mauvaise humeur.

_On ne le changera jamais..._

Un sourire qui lentement se voile.

Secouant vivement la tête, elle reprend sa recherche, un éclat farouche au fond de ses prunelles.

Soudain, un hurlement la fait brusquement se retourner, la figeant par réflexe en position de défense. L'apercevant alors dans le coin du restaurant, _enfin_, ses muscles se détendent aussitôt et elle lève la main dans sa direction, avec un sourire radieux, toutes traces de son précédent agacement évaporées.

Il était là, cet idiot!

- Narutoo!!

Pas de réponse.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle sent l'énervement revenir battre, avec force, contre ses tempes.

Respirant un grand coup, les yeux étrécis, elle voit alors Shikamaru et Chôji, qui étaient près du crétin, s'éloigner de lui sans même qu'il ne les remarque.

Désappointée à présent, elle attache son regard vert au garçon blond, l'étudiant avec soin de ses prunelles vives.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Le jeune homme se tient non loin, les poings serrés sur ses côtés, tendu comme un arc.

Presque en position de combat.

Et ses joues sont rouges de colère; et son souffle est court; et de là où elle est, elle peut même entendre une bordée de jurons, peu cérémonieuse, franchir ses lèvres.

Mais lui ne la voit pas.

Son corps est entièrement tourné vers l'être non loin de lui, qu'elle ne parvient pas à discerner avec précision. Ses yeux sont entièrement fixés sur lui, et malgré la distance, elle peut presque _sentir_ la chaleur dégagée par ce regard.

Dans sa fureur, il ne semble voir que lui, n'entendre que lui, oubliant tout le reste comme s'il n'existait simplement _pas_.

Hébétée, la jeune fille se sent brusquement tituber malgré elle. Se reprenant presqu'aussitôt, elle se décale alors légèrement, les jambes tremblotantes, sans lâcher des yeux la forme noire à ses côtés, le coeur battant soudain à un rythme inexplicablement furieux au fond de sa poitrine.

Et brusquement elle se fige.

- Un... chien?

- Une impression de "déjà-vu", Sakura?

Prise par surprise, elle sursaute violemment avant d'attraper fermement d'une main, sans même se retourner, l'individu qui se tient derrière elle, son autre poing déjà dressé prêt à frapper...

- Oh là oh là oh là! On se calme, je me rends!

Consentant finalement à se retourner, elle s'autorise une seconde de stupéfaction avant d'éclater.

- Kakashi-sensei?!

- Yo! lui adresse Kakashi Hatake avec simplicité, une expression que l'on devine rayonnante sur son visage masqué, apparemment inconscient de l'aura assassine qui entoure présentement son ancienne élève.

- Kakashi-sensei, ne refaites plus jamais ça! rugit justement cette dernière, agitant sous son nez un poing menaçant.

- D'accord d'accord, promis! répond l'homme aux cheveux d'argent d'une voix apaisante, ses mains levées devant lui, une lueur clairement amusée au fond de son seul oeil visible.

Une Haruno Sakura en colère -élève de Tsunade qui plus est-, peut se révéler malgré son apparence _très_ dangereuse. Aussi vaut-il mieux pour préserver sa santé _toujours _répondre aux exigences d'une Haruno Sakura en colère ET surprise.

En apparence, du moins... :)

La jeune fille, pas convaincue, le fixe d'un oeil suspicieux, lui glissant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés dans un geste tout à fait innocent.

- Bonjour, Sakura.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarque l'homme qui se tient près de lui, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- I-Iruka-sensei! Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu!...

Rougissant avec embarras, la jeune kunoichi baisse la tête en un salut respectueux, avant de se redresser avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, sensei! Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, et toi? demande à son tour Iruka Umino en riant légèrement, ignorant tout comme son ancienne étudiante les soupirs désabusés d'un certain jûnin près d'eux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui répond avec politesse, bavardant gaiement.

Cependant, bientôt, elle se tourne à nouveau vers son coéquipier, reprenant son observation les sourcils froncés.

- Mais d'où vient ce chien...?

- ... Peut-être est-il venu souhaiter "bon anniversaire" à Naruto?

Silence.

La jeune fille lance à Kakashi un regard mauvais, son expression signifiant clairement "Ne-vous-moquez-pas-de-moi-sensei-là-tout-de-suite-je-ne-suis-vraiment-pas-d'humeur", le professeur quant à lui arborant une moue des plus sceptiques.

- Mais je suis sérieux!!

Soupirant, la kunoichi fixe de nouveau son coéquipier, qui ne l'a toujours pas remarquée.

Et elle le fixe.

Et elle le fixe encore.

- ... ... ... Graah, j'en ai maarre!!

Fulminant, elle s'avance finalement vers lui à pas lourds, ses poings tremblant de rage contenue, sous les yeux des deux adultes pétrifiés.

Après un instant, Iruka prend la parole:

- C'est étrange... D'habitude, les chiens adorent Naruto, et c'est d'ailleurs réciproque.

Ces animaux... ont la faculté de voir au-delà des apparences, et n'ont que faire des "on dit". Ils sentent, malgré tout et toujours, le petit garçon perdu qui se débat seul dans l'ombre du démon-renard.

Il esquisse un petit sourire triste.

- ... Mais ces deux-là ont l'air de se détester, ah ha ha!

Il se tourne vers son voisin, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- L'"exception qui confirme la règle"?

- Peut-être...

Souriant furtivement, le chûnin se tourne de nouveau, couvant le jeune homme blond d'un regard doux et protecteur.

Derrière lui, immobile, l'ancien ANBU suit son regard, avant d'attacher sur la forme noire un oeil perçant et vif.

- ... Ou peut-être pas.

Non loin retentit un _BONG_ sonore qui les fait tous deux tressaillir.

xxx

- Naruto, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!

Raide sur ses quatre pattes, lui observe la jeune fille avec prudence, les yeux légèrement arrondis.

Par moments, cette fille est juste... _effrayante_.

Agrippant son crâne de ses deux mains en gémissant, le jeune homme blond quant à lui attend que sa vue s'éclaircisse avant de répondre.

Il a été littéralement _projeté_ sur le sol sous la violence du coup. Et encore...

Il sait que sa coéquipière a retenu son poing.

- Ah, bonjouuur, Sakura-chan!

Et il lui sourit, de toutes ses dents. Juste comme ça. Parce-qu'il est ainsi.

Son sourire s'estompe cependant face à l'air sévère de sa coéquipière.

- Euh, je... Désolé, Sakura-chan, je ne t'avais pas vue arriver avant... Eh hé hé!

... _Gloups_.

Vu la taille de la _veine_ sur son front soudain, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire...

- Na-ruu-tooo...

Cherchant intérieurement la faute qu'il a pu commettre, le jeune homme se recroqueville par réflexe sur le sol tandis que la kunoichi s'avance vers lui en le dominant de toute sa hauteur, renonçant à se défendre face à l'orage furieux qui ne va pas manquer s'abattre sur lui.

- Espèce... d'IMBECILE! Tu crois pas que tu as mieux à faire, plutôt que de te bagarrer avec un vulgaire animal seul dans ton coin?! Ce n'est qu'un chien, tu sais? Et tes amis sont là pour toi, je te signale! Et toi, tu restes ici à faire je-ne-sais-quoi...?

Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, elle sait très bien qu'il va mal, en ce moment, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle a insisté pour organiser cette fête. Mais bon sang, ne peut-il donc pas voir qu'ils sont tous là, à ses côtés? Qu'_elle_ est là...?

... Non mais quel idiot!!

Le jeune homme ouvre de grands yeux, baissant ses bras qu'il avait dressés pour se protéger d'un coup qui ne vient pas. Levant ses prunelles vers la jeune fille, il la fixe alors avec un sérieux étrange.

- Désolé, Sakura-chan...

Essoufflée après sa longue tirade, elle laisse son regard tomber sur lui, sur le sourire maladroit, doux, et triste, sur les yeux bleus dans lesquels elle peut lire de la gratitude, mais aussi, et surtout, une détermination qu'elle sait inébranlable.

- Désolé...

Soupirant, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux roses.

- Tu es impossible...

Lui offrant l'un de ses lumineux sourires, le ninja se gratte l'arrière du crâne d'un air faussement contrit.

- Je le sais bien, ça, hé hé!

Soudain, un son se fait entendre, semblable à un grognement ou à un étrange ricanement.

Aussitôt, le blond bondit sur ses pieds et se retourne pour faire face à l'être qui se tient derrière lui, pointant sur lui un index accusateur.

- Oh toi, tais-toi, hein!

En réponse, lui se contente de le toiser avec hauteur, les yeux luisant étrangement.

- Mais Naruto, les chiens non ninjas ne parlent pas... **(2)**

Le jeune homme se tourne vers sa coéquipière qui l'observe en fronçant les sourcils, et la regarde la bouche ouverte, décontenancé un instant.

Se reprenant bientôt, il s'exclame avec un rire nerveux, sa main frottant sa nuque avec vigueur:

- Ah ha ha! C'était qu'une façon de parler, bien sûr!...

La kunoichi le fixe, perplexe.

_...Crétin._

Lui roule des yeux, l'éclat au fond de ses prunelles s'intensifiant, narquois.

L'ayant aperçu du coin de l'oeil, le ninja se retourne à nouveau, mourant manifestement d'envie de le frapper.

- Toi...

Cependant, à la place, il effectue un simple pas vers lui avant de s'immobiliser, les poings tremblants, le fixant dans les yeux dans un regard noir, et étrangement plein de rancoeur.

Un regard acide, alimenté par une flamme furieuse.

Une flamme, quelque part, juste terriblement _vivante_.

La jeune fille observe son coéquipier, pétrifiée. Depuis combien de temps, _combien de temps_, n'a-t-il plus eu un tel regard...?

La réponse, elle ne la connaît que trop bien...

Ravalant sa salive, elle se tourne alors vers l'animal.

Depuis qu'elle l'a aperçu, ses entrailles se serrent rien qu'à l'idée de l'observer d'un peu plus près. Il émane de cette bête une aura mystérieuse, et étrangement sombre, et la pensée de l'approcher fait naître en elle un sentiment de crainte instinctive qu'elle ne parvient pas vraiment à s'expliquer.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce sentiment irrationnel (après tout, ce n'est qu'un _chien_), elle respire à fond avant de laisser véritablement son regard se poser sur lui.

Alors, elle oublie son appréhension...

Et puis tout le reste.

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est _beau_!... **(3)**

Pris par surprise, le blond manque trébucher avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- ... _Hein_?

Mais la kunoichi, ne l'écoutant déjà plus, a déjà bondi auprès du canidé pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures sans aucune gêne, sans toutefois oser le toucher, tournant autour de lui en babillant gaiement.

Etrangement figé, le jeune homme ne peut qu'assister à la scène, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson se débatant hors de l'eau.

Secouant la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, il omet alors vivement toute ressemblance avec lui-même lors de leur rencontre dans la clairière.

- Et ce port de tête fier! Tu as vu ce port de tête?! Et ce pelage bleu nuit, apparemment si soyeux, qui donne envie de plonger ses doigts dedans...-

Non, aucune ressemblance avec lui. Certainement pas.

La jeune fille marque une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis, poussant un soupir affecté, elle reprend, ses yeux brillants fichés sur l'animal:

- Il a vraiment quelque chose de mystérieux!

- ..."Mystérieux"?

Ignorant son ton clairement sceptique, elle poursuit, une lueur horriblement familière traversant ses prunelles émeraude:

- Et ces poils, ébouriffés entre ses épaules, qui lui donnent un côté si sauvage...

Sortant finalement de sa torpeur, le blond manque s'étouffer.

- "S-"... "_Sauvage_"?!

Alors là, on aura _tout vu_.

- Euuh, Sakura-chan? Ce n'est qu'un chien, tu sais...?

Peine perdue.

Passablement irrité à présent, pour une raison qu'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre, il fixe sa coéquipière d'un oeil presque dur, blasé.

Et soudain, celle-ci marque une brusque pause, et se retourne vers lui avec sur le visage une expression des plus sérieuses.

- Dis, Naruto?

Le jeune homme la regarde sans un mot, les sourcils froncés, inquiété par son ton solennel.

- ...Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'un simple chien? Parce-que-

- Non c'est un crabe, tu ne vois pas? Il a huit pattes, des pinces, et est entièrement _orange vif_...

Sa réplique lui vaut un coup de poing de plus sur le crâne.

Mais c'est vrai, quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre...?

...Hein?

Il se tourne alors, simplement pour s'apercevoir que l'autre le fixe de nouveau, une flamme moqueuse et vive dansant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

..._Bâtard_.

- Ce que je voulais dire, donc, avant que tu ne m'interrompes aussi _vivement_... c'est qu'il m'a plutôt tout l'air d'un loup.

- ... Un "loup"?

- Un "loup", oui, comme dans loup. L. O. U. P.

- Ah.

Soudain étonnamment apaisé, il laisse de nouveau son regard tomber sur le soi-disant "loup", et bientôt ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus narquois.

- Oh non Sakura-chan, tu te trompes: c'est un _chien_.

Il est minutieusement ignoré.

Dépité, il grommelle quelques instants avant de reprendre son observation, renonçant à calmer la jeune fille.

Lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce -bien que cette dernière ait recommencé à tourner autour de lui en s'extasiant-, sachant par avance toute tentative d'évasion inutile. A la place, il s'est donc assis tranquillement, fermant ses paupières et plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne, se disant que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, le fait de ne pas voir la Folle Bruyante entraînera le fait qu'elle n'existe pas.

Hébété, le jeune homme hausse les sourcils, ne le quittant plus des yeux.

Et malheureusement, après un commentaire particulièrement mielleux de la kunoichi, même lui est forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'est effectivement _pas chanceux_. Ses paupières toujours soigneusement closes, il fronce alors sa truffe délicate, dans un geste nerveux qui pourrait parfaitement ressembler à une grimace.

Et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, le blond éclate de rire.

C'est un rire joyeux et intense, qui résonne dans l'échoppe entière, prenant tout le monde par surprise; un rire qui vient du fond du coeur, aux accents doux et mélodieux presque nostalgiques.

La jeune Haruno s'est immobilisée, tournée vers son coéquipier, une franche incrédulité peinte sur son visage.

Et lui a ouvert un oeil, un seul, pour lancer à l'Idiot un regard noir, l'onyx de cet iris unique étincelant de menace.

Et ce simple détail ne fait qu'accentuer son fou rire.

_Là, pendant un instant, il pourrait presque croire..._

A bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux, ses éclats de rire s'amenuisent enfin; mais ses yeux, en passant alternativement de la jeune fille à l'animal, ont un éclat particulier que les larmes ne leur enlèvent pas.

- Na-Naruto?

La kunoichi s'est rapprochée de lui, sa confusion parfaitement lisible au fond de ses grands yeux émeraude, tandis que l'autre, qui s'est approché aussi, le fixe finalement de ses deux prunelles sombres dans un regard aussi intense qu'insondable.

Alors le jeune homme, embarrassé soudain, esquisse un sourire maladroit, une main derrière sa nuque. Puis, craignant brusquement que sa coéquipière n'ait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle (l'autre, peu importe...), il se tourne aussitôt vers elle, ses mots chancelants:

- Dé-... Désolé, Sakura-chan, je ne voulais pas-

Mais il s'interromp tout à coup face à la douceur de son sourire.

Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il l'observe, sincèrement perplexe, une question au fond de ses grands yeux bleus.

Mais en réponse, le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit simplement, rieur.

L'agrippant par les épaules, elle le pousse gentiment vers le centre du restaurant.

- Tu devrais aller voir les autres, maintenant, tu ne crois pas?

Toujours confus, le ninja acquiesce cependant.

- Tu as raison.

Et sur un dernier sourire, il s'éloigne, tandis que les deux, la jeune fille et l'animal, l'accompagnent tous deux du regard.

Alors, après un petit silence, et sans quitter son coéquipier des yeux, Sakura prend la parole:

- Je crois... que je devrais te dire "merci".

Et pour la première fois, lui se retourne véritablement vers elle.

xxx

- Narutoo!

Il se retourne, puis, apercevant ses deux anciens professeurs, accourt auprès d'eux avec un grand sourire.

- Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! Bonjour!

- Bonjour, Naruto.

Le chûnin pose deux mains sur ses épaules, les serrant doucement en un geste paternel; puis sur ses lèvres se dessine un chaleureux sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire...

Emu soudain, le jeune homme se penche légèrement en avant, dissimulant ses yeux derrière ses mèches dorées. Le jûnin s'empresse alors de les ébouriffer, joueur.

- Kakashi-sensei, j'ai passé l'âge pour ce genre de chose...

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se contente de rire, ignorant le regard noir de son ancien élève. Cependant, après un instant, son expression redevient sérieuse, et il adresse au jeune ninja un regard inflexible.

- Comment vas-tu?

A cette question, Iruka lâche ses épaules, le fixant avec une légère inquiétude.

Et lui répond aussitôt, peut-être un peu trop vite:

- Uzumaki Naruto ne peut être qu'au mieux de sa forme!

Et sa voix est assurée, tonitruante. Et son sourire est immense.

Mais face aux regards qu'on lui jette soudain: clairement soucieux à présent pour l'un, acéré, et presque dur, pour l'autre... ce sourire fond bientôt pour totalement disparaître.

Etrange, comme il lui est impossible, alors, de soutenir ces regards...

Il ferme les yeux, respirant un grand coup.

- Ca... va..., murmure-t-il enfin, presque seulement pour lui-même.

Et à la véracité de ses paroles, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Se retournant brusquement, il les voit, elle et _lui_, l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours dans le coin du restaurant. Sakura semble bavarder, tandis que l'autre a presque l'air de l'écouter...

Et à cette vision, ses prunelles s'adoucissent.

Alors, se tournant de nouveau vers ses senseis, il leur dit d'une voix ferme, vrillant finalement ses yeux dans les leurs, et une flamme brûle au fond de son regard:

- Ca ira.

Une promesse, toujours la même...

Et les deux adultes lui sourient.

xxx

- Ah, celui-là, alors!...

Elle s'est assise sur une chaise qui traînait là, riant avec nervosité tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts et roses. Ses yeux entièrement focalisés sur l'_autre_, elle semble à peine se rendre compte de sa présence.

Lui se trouve à ses côtés, mais pas trop près. Il la fixe de ses prunelles sombres et impassibles, son regard indéchiffrable.

Ses yeux cependant ne la quittent pas.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle poursuit, les sourcils froncés:

- Non mais quel crétin!! Il est lourd, bruyant, ne tient pas en place, n'est pas discret pour deux sous; il est le dernier de l'Académie, et c'est un goinfre; il est capable de manger des râmens tous les jours de l'année à tous les repas; non: je me demande même s'il est capable d'avaler autre chose! Il fonce toujours sans réfléchir, il est maladroit, tête-en-l'air, n'arrête pas d'inventer des jutsus pervers... Et, parfois, il agit juste de manière si _stupide_...

Elle a tout dit d'une traite, sans s'arrêter, d'une voix vibrante et presque furieuse. Son poing est dressé, tremblant légèrement, et ses prunelles étrécies, comme si l'Idiot se tenait là devant elle et qu'elle lui adressait ces paroles directement.

Mais bientôt, son poing serré se relâche, sa respiration se calme.

Et les mains sur ses cuisses, son regard toujours fixe, ses yeux lentement se voilent.

- Mais en fait... il possède aussi énormément de courage, et un sens de l'honneur et une volonté que je n'ai jamais vus chez nul autre...

Sa voix est douce maintenant, et son intensité diminue à mesure qu'elle parle, pour n'être bientôt plus que celle d'un murmure.

Et lui la fixe toujours, sans bouger...

Et l'indifférence semble vaciller au fond de ses yeux noirs.

- Il a un coeur énorme... et préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de laisser souffrir ceux qu'il aime.

Doucement, elle commence à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière, en rythme.

Son regard est celui d'une petite fille perdue.

- Mais moi... Je n'avais pas vu tout ça, je n'avais pas vu toutes ces qualités... Je ne _voulais pas les voir_...

Elle sourit tristement, ajoutant pour elle-même, tout bas:

- Et ce ne sont pas les seules choses... que je ne voulais pas _voir_.

_Parce que c'est tellement plus facile, de vivre en niant l'existence de ce qui ne correspond pas au petit monde que l'on s'est construit..._

Secouant brusquement la tête, ses jambes cessent leur mouvement de balancier. Son sourire s'efface, laissant un visage blanc et dur.

Elle reprend, d'une voix plus assurée:

- Mais depuis ce jour, quelque chose a changé.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, son front se plisse; ses yeux sont embués de tristesse...

- Depuis qu'_il_...

Et lui ne réagit pas.

Il l'observe de son regard froid et vide, et nul tressaillement ne vient vient secouer son corps. Nulle émotion ne vient remuer le néant de ses prunelles.

_Rien_.

Recroquevillée sur sa chaise, les membres tremblant légèrement, elle ferme les paupières le temps d'apaiser sa respiration, ses mains crispées.

Après un instant, elle rouvre les yeux, et son regard est plus stable.

Mais elle tremble toujours.

- Ce jour-là... J'ai agi égoïstement, et je n'ai pas remarqué... Et lui comme toujours ne se souciait pas de lui-même.

"_Naruto, il faut que tu me promettes_..."

"_Désolé_..."

"_Je t'ai fait une promesse. Ne désespère pas!_"

"_C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô._"

Elle avale difficilement, sa gorge la serre, soudain... Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reprend la parole, son ton est neutre, et posé.

- Ce n'est que lorsqu'il est revenu que je l'ai remarqué... En fait, depuis ce jour, il manque quelque chose.

"_Désolé... Sakura-chan..._"

Elle redresse la tête, son regard de nouveau fixe. Ses prunelles luisent faiblement.

- Depuis ce jour... Dans ses yeux, et dans son sourire... il manque quelque chose.

Ce jour-là, c'était peut-être lui le plus triste...

_Depuis ce jour, c'est peut-être lui qui souffre le plus._

Glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle se met brusquement à rire:

- Bien sûr, il ne le montre pas! ...Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très doué pour la dissimulation, ah ha ha!

Laissant son regard errer au loin encore un peu, elle retombe dans le silence. Puis, après quelques instants, elle se tourne finalement vers lui, une main derrière sa tête, gênée.

- C'est peut-être un peu bizarre, de raconter tout ça à un loup... Et je ne suis même pas sûre que tu me comprennes...

Elle lui sourit. Et cette fois-ci, son sourire est chaleureux, et doux.

- Pourtant, aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, aujourd'hui... il semble "complet" de nouveau.

Glissant de sa chaise, elle se lève face à lui, son sourire ne la quittant pas. Et tandis qu'elle se penche en avant, ses yeux s'allument.

- Et je crois... que c'est grâce à toi!

Penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, son sourire s'élargit encore, ses prunelles nimbées de reconnaissance...

- Alors, merci... Du fond du coeur... _merci_.

Et lui reste immobile, son regard fiché sur elle. Inflexible.

Alors elle tend la main vers lui, pour une caresse...

...Et pour la première fois, leurs yeux se rencontrent.

"_C'est par ici qu'il faut passer si l'on veut sortir du village... Je viens ici toutes les nuits..._"

Elle se redresse violemment, son bras toujours tendu. Sa main tremble.

_Tout son corps tremble._

"_Quoi que je tente, tu me détestes chaque jour un peu plus..._"

Elle veut faire un pas en avant, mais ses pieds refusent d'avancer. Ils sont comme collés au sol, et tous ses muscles sont lourds.

Elle est pétrifiée...

Et elle ne peut que fixer les deux yeux qui lui font face, ces deux yeux de ténèbres dans lesquels elle a l'impression de tomber, tomber... dans une chute sans fin.

Ces deux prunelles dans lesquelles elle a l'impression de se noyer, se noyer... sans espoir de retrouver la surface.

Ces deux _onyx_, remplacés dans son esprit par _deux onyx qu'elle connaît bien_.

Hoquetant, elle agrippe sa poitrine, fixant le loup sans le voir de son regard flou, tandis que sur sa rétine, ses souvenirs se jouent d'elle...

Un garçon. Un corps de pré-adolescent, mais déjà endurci par l'entraînement... Des cheveux d'ébène, mi-longs et soyeux, qui encadrent un visage blanc dont elle connaît par coeur chaque courbe...

Mais après, il n'y a plus rien.

Tout le reste n'est qu'images confuses et tordues, qu'elle a dissimulées dans son esprit sans chercher à les comprendre.

La vision s'arrête là..._ tout simplement parce-qu'il n'y a rien derrière_.

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de cette image.

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais _osé_ chercher ce qu'il y avait d'_autre_.

Ce garçon, qu'elle se disait aimer du plus profond de son être... _elle n'a jamais cherché à véritablement le connaître_.

Elle chancèle, des larmes qu'elle ne sent pas coulant librement le long de ses joues.

Elle le savait pourtant... Ce... _côté sombre_, en lui... Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle l'avait déjà entrevu plusieurs fois...

Mais... c'est tellement plus facile, de vivre en niant l'existence de ce qui ne correspond pas à notre idéal...

C'était tellement plus _simple_... d'ignorer cette _peur_ qui est née en elle le jour où elle s'est aperçu du _vide de son regard_...

De ne pas chercher à l'affronter... et surtout de ne pas chercher à la _comprendre_.

C'était tellement_ lâche_.

En face d'elle, les yeux reculent soudain. Affolée, elle tente à nouveau d'avancer, mais ses jambes refusent toujours d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Alors, dans un mouvement désespéré, elle se penche et tend la main vers _lui_, cherchant à fixer ses yeux de ses prunelles égarées...

Cherchant à le _retenir_, de n'importe quelle manière.

- Sas-...

Mais elle n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute sa volonté, malgré tout... _elle ne peut simplement pas l'atteindre_.

_Elle le savait, pourtant..._

"_Franchement, Sakura_..."

Alors, elle se laisse tomber au sol, tremblante...

"..._ t'es lourde_."

Et, le corps secoué d'inaudibles sanglots, elle ne voit pas les onyx près d'elle s'adoucir douloureusement avant de brusquement se détourner.

Et tandis qu'elle aperçoit le loup s'éloigner au travers de sa vision brouillée, elle se demande vaguement pourquoi soudain, son coeur lui fait si mal...

xXxXxXxXx

_A suivre._

**(1) **: C'est qu'il y a du monde, et que le restaurant n'est pas si grand que ça... éè (je me demande même si tout le monde rentre dedans... - - On va dire que oui, hein? T T) Quant à au-dessus... Hihihihi :) ! (_contente d'elle_)

**(2) **: On va dire que notre chien-loup, en plus de ne pas avoir la "tenue"... n'a vraiment pas l'air capable d'obéir "sagement" aux ordres d'un quelconque ninja... Ohoho :D !

**(3)** : Je ne peux rien dire, parce-qu'à moi aussi il m'est arrivé de dire ça ,dans la rue, en croisant un chien :') ! (c'est que je les adore, hihi :) ) Mais là, c'est juste... Ahahahaha :D ! (_l'auteur qui se fait rire toute seule _:') )

* * *

L'auteur, _toute chamboulée_: ... J'ai mal au coeur... - - (_Conscience_: Crétine! Tu as réussi à te faire éclater de rire et à te rendre triste au cours du _même chapitre_?!) Je sais, ce n'est pas malin... T T ...J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort... TT TT Mais moi, ce n'est pas important. Vous, vous en avez pensé quoi...? (_petite voix_)

Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets sont issues des tomes 21 et 27 de Naruto, juste avant et juste après le départ de Sasuke... (que des tomes réjouissants, quoi! T T) Le prochain chapitre sera sans aucun doute plus court (celui-là m'a vi-dée, ahaha :') !), peut-être trop... Mais comme il est important, peut-être n'est-ce pas plus mal :) ! (s'il est moins triste? Euh... T T) Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais faire de mon mieux pour celui-ci aussi, hihi :) !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de lire cette histoire, et plein de gros bisous à tous ceux qui m'encouragent :) ! Et un Spécial Gros Câlin à Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan, pour l'une des plus adorables reviews que je n'aie jamais eues... (_merci du fond du coeur!_)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! (j'espère... T T)

Maeve


	4. Se chercher

**Titre:** Exception

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto! Moi je ne suis qu'une simple fan, de Naruto, des canidés, et des Clamp, hihi :) ! (mais qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire là?? xD)

**Résumé:** Une Sakura désemparée, un Naruto qui se bat de toutes ses forces et un 'chien-loup' qui fait du mieux qu'il peut pour continuer à se voiler la face. Quand le monde auquel on croyait s'écroule, où trouver la force nécessaire pour nourrir nos convictions et avancer toujours? (mon résumé est à peu près bien, pour une fois! (_fière_))

**Genre:** Gueuh... Bien angst pour ce chapitre-ci, je crois... (pardon T T) J'ose toutefois espérer que vous ne le trouverez pas totalement sombre...

**Couple:** Eh bien techni- SBAM! (Sasuke, _qui a assommé l'auteur_: Ca suffit tes bêtises... - -)

**Note 1:** Euuh... bonjour? (_évite les tomates lancées par les lecteurs_) Je suis désolééée!! TT TT Je voulais profiter des vacances de Noël et de Février pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'avais mes partiels et ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre... T T Mais il est là maintenant (comme je suis à nouveau en vacances), et il est plus long que ce que je pensais... J'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré mes maladresses, et si vous voulez toujours m'envoyer des tomates à la fin de votre lecture, alors qu'à cela ne tienne... T T

**Note 2:** Juste pour rappeler que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant l'apparition de Saï (et avant les "retrouvailles" avec Sasuke), alors il n'est pas présent. Désolée pour les fans... :') Puis on va dire qu'Ichiraku s'est agrandi durant ces fameux deux ans manquants, hein? T T

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:** (j'ai eu des reviews anonymes! :D)

Tsukino Maï: Hihi, merci :) ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour le fait de t'"emporter": je le fais aussi, surtout en ce qui concerne le départ de Sasuke... (et le fait que je déteste voir Naruto pleurer et que Sasuke semble être presque toujours responsable de ses larmes (hum)) Merci pour tes encouragements et ta gentille review :) !

Miss-Hayden: "Obligé", hein? :D En même temps, je ne cache pas vraiment l'identité de ce cher chien-loup... Hihi :') ! Merci pour ta review!

Sasu-chan: "Chamboulée", vraiment...? Merci pour ce superbe compliment, il me va droit au coeur. (_baisse la tête_) Oui, moi Sakura m'énervait au tout début, mais en fait, elle n'est pas une mauvaise fille... :) Et je dois dire que je l'aime particulièrement dans la Next Gen, maintenant qu'elle semble veiller sur Naruto comme une soeur et qu'elle est déterminée à accomplir ses objectifs, hihi :) !

(Chonaku: Je t'ai envoyé un mail. Merci simplement, à toi et très fort!)

(_Relit ses reviews; devient rouge tomate_) Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, alors le mieux pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance est peut-être de cesser maintenant mes bavardages et de vous laisser lire...

Merci à tous et très fort, et bonne lecture...

* * *

**- Exception -**

Se chercher

- Sakura-chan? Eh, Sakura-chan!!

Se laissant guider par la voix, elle émerge lentement de la brume de ses souvenirs, les membres encore glacés par leurs dernières volutes. Hagarde, elle regarde autour d'elle, clignant doucement des yeux jusqu'à distinguer au-dessus d'elle un visage hâlé aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude, et deux prunelles azures à l'éclat alarmé.

- Naru... to?

- Sakura-chan, ça va?!

Se raidissant soudain, elle se met de nouveau à scruter le monde autour d'elle, tournant la tête de tous côtés comme pour chercher quelque chose.

Elle est à genoux sur le sol du restaurant, son coéquipier penché au-dessus d'elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Au loin lui parvient le brouhaha de conversations agitées, avant que le jeune homme blond ne tourne la tête vers leurs amis pour les rassurer d'une voix forte. Le loup, à quelques pas d'eux, les observe du coin de l'oeil sans bouger.

Mais il détourne la tête avant qu'elle n'arrive à croiser son regard.

Soupirant, elle se passe une main sur le visage, effaçant de ses joues des larmes qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir versées.

- Ca va...

- Tu es sûre?

Hochant lentement la tête, elle adresse au blond un sourire rassurant, mais encore un peu tremblant. Le jeune homme resserre alors sa prise sur ses épaules, et, à son étonnement, son regard se fait dur.

- C'est _lui_, c'est ça...?

Le ton est bas, presque rauque...

Et, quelque part, étrangement amer, aussi.

Hébétée, la kunoïchi le fixe sans comprendre. Pourtant, inexplicablement, sa gorge soudain la serre.

Répondant à sa question muette, le ninja, relâchant une de ses épaules, pointe alors brusquement son doigt en direction du canidé non loin, dans un geste accusateur et rageur.

- Il a essayé de te mordre?!

Tournant la tête vers l'animal, il lui jette un regard noir et soupçonneux, que lui se contente d'ignorer en roulant des yeux, se demandant intérieurement jusqu'où peut bien aller sa bêtise.

Ce _crétin_.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le blond se tourne soudain pleinement vers lui, lâchant totalement sa coéquipière, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement;

- Toi... T'as intérêt à pas me sous-estimer, ou tu le regretteras!

Nullement impressionné, il lui adresse un regard clairement sceptique, soufflant, moqueur, sa queue battant l'air avec amusement face à sa mine à présent rouge de colère.

- _Espèce de..._

Mais ils sont interrompus par un rire qui s'élève alors, clair et doux.

Etonné, le jeune homme se tourne de nouveau vers sa coéquipière, la confusion remplaçant en un instant la colère sur son visage.

- Sakura-chan...?

La jeune fille rit doucement, les yeux fixés sur une blessure sur le poing serré du ninja, presque entièrement refermée maintenant.

Une morsure, effectivement... ( :) )

_Lui, alors..._

Secouant lentement la tête, elle se relève donc, adressant au blond un sourire neuf et entier. Puis elle lui dit, d'une voix douce et assurée:

- Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, Naruto... Mais ça va, vraiment!

Elle baisse les yeux un instant, ajoutant, tout bas:

- Je pensais un peu trop, c'est tout...

Elle tire un peu sur son bras, le sourire qu'elle lui offre tout à coup lumineux et complice.

- Il serait temps de manger, maintenant, tu ne crois pas?

Puis elle se dirige vers les tables sur un dernier petit rire, entraînant le jeune homme à sa suite, sans apercevoir l'éclat de pure tristesse qui a traversé un instant les yeux immenses et bleus.

xxx

- Râââmeeen...

- Sur ce point-là, tu n'as vraiment pas évolué Naruto, ah ha ha!

Ils se sont assis à une table longeant l'un des murs du restaurant, rejoignant bientôt les gaies conversations de leurs amis attablés, lui sur leurs talons. Elle à sa gauche, lui s'est assis sur le sol à sa droite, l'observant, ses prunelles plissées en deux fentes vives.

A la remarque, le jeune homme fait la moue, joueur, empoignant ses baguettes avec entrain.

Mais quelque part, son regard est simplement trop _trouble_.

Lui renifle brusquement, dans une attitude qui se veut dédaigneuse, et le garçon, imperceptiblement, se raidit. Pourtant, il ne se retourne pas...

Les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses nouilles fumantes, il se contente de les manipuler du bout de ses baguettes, sans un mot et ignorant tout le reste, son sourire absent de son visage.

Alors, lui est brutalement submergé par une vague de _colère_ - colère, déception et rancoeur -, une amertume changée en haine bouillant dans ses veines _parce que ce jour n'existe pas _et que ce **froid,** dans sa poitrine soudain, ne devrait pas y être.

Et ce regard, qui refuse brusquement de croiser le sien, comme il le _déteste_...

xxx

C'est un mensonge.

Il remue les nouilles de ses baguettes sans les toucher, les conversations comme un bourdonnement lointain à ses oreilles. Sur sa nuque, il sent la piqûre familière de ce _regard_, mais il n'y fait pas attention.

Il n'_aurait pas dû _y faire attention...

_Parce que tout est faux_.

C'est un mensonge...

En face de lui, la place est inoccupée.

Inoccupée.

Il finit par lever les yeux, fixant la chaise.

La fixant la fixant la _fixant_.

_C'est un mensonge._

Sur son cou, la piqûre se fait plus douloureuse.

xxx

Hinata Hyûga s'est assise à la table avec appréhension. A sa droite, la chaise est vide, inoccupée.

En face de cette chaise, il y a Lui.

Elle sourit doucement, les joues rosées. Elle est si contente d'être là!

Pourtant...

_Il_ regarde la chaise face à lui, sans la voir sans voir le reste, comme si simplement, il n'y avait qu'elle qui faisait partie de son monde. Et son visage peut paraître neutre, presque _paisible_...

Mais ses yeux attachés à l'objet, _ces yeux qui ne savent rien cacher_, sont simplement voilés par les nuages d'une tristesse indicible.

Elle soupire, le coeur serré dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aime pas le voir comme ça, elle n'aime pas...

Inspirant à fond, elle relève la tête soudain, le fixant, ses prunelles perlées s'allumant d'une lueur déterminée.

- Na... Naruto-kun? B... bonjour...

Pas de réponse.

Les joues enflammées, elle inspire alors à nouveau, s'apprêtant à relâcher tout son air d'un seul coup.

- Naruto-kun!!

Semblant émerger quelque peu, Il tourne enfin la tête vers elle, l'observant vaguement, surpris par son cri.

Etonnée elle-même de sa propre audace, elle s'est recroquevillée sur son siège, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa bouche. Elle n'ose pas soutenir son regard.

- Ah, bonjour Hinata-chan, je ne t'avais pas vue! Désolé, hé hé! dit-il alors, avec sur les lèvres un sourire qui fait monter le rose jusqu'à ses oreilles. Tu vas bien?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à émettre le moindre son, il s'est déjà retourné pour de nouveau fixer la chaise, oubliant simplement sa présence.

xxx

- Je... Je vais l'enlever... de là...

La jeune fille, d'habitude si calme, s'est levée soudain, agrippant la chaise face à lui. Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose de déterminé; cependant, elle évite soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si agitée, brusquement.

- On n'en a p... pas b... b... besoin, a... alors...

Il écarquille les yeux, son coeur ratant un battement pour une raison qu'il n'est pas sûr de saisir. Il se reprend toutefois bien vite.

- Voyons Hinata-chan, ah ha ha! Laisse tomber: ce n'est qu'une chaise vide! répond-il alors vivement, d'une voix plus bruyante qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, son sourire douloureux sur ses lèvres.

Oui, ce n'est qu'une chaise vide, après tout...

Vaincue, la jeune fille baisse les yeux, son expression dissimulée derrière ses mèches d'ébène; puis elle se rassoit à sa place sans un bruit, sous les regards de tous les autres qui ont observé la scène.

Une _chaise vide_...

D'un même mouvement, ils reportent alors tous leurs yeux vers lui, sans un mot. Mais lui, à cet instant, n'en a franchement _cure_.

C'est un mensonge. Un mensonge, offert à lui pour une raison qu'il ignore, et qu'il a été assez _stupide_ de croire.

Et auquel malgré tout, il veut encore croire _de nouveau_...

Un sourire se dessine soudain sur ses lèvres, sourire amer et moqueur face à sa propre _bêtise_.

Parce qu'il sait que ce mensonge a une fin. Comme on le lui a offert, on le lui retirera, sans prévenir et aussi facilement que s'il n'avait jamais existé.

_Ca ne durera pas_.

Et pourtant, il s'y accroche. Et, pire, il est encore capable de le _chérir..._

C'est un mensonge. Parce qu'au final, _il n'est pas vraiment là_.

C'est un mensonge aussi vrai que cette chaise vide face à lui, là comme pour lui rappeler le vide de son propre coeur depuis ce jour.

xxx

- Arrête.

La voix est cassante, catégorique, coléreuse. Tiré brusquement de ses pensées, le jeune homme blond tourne lentement la tête dans sa direction, haussant les sourcils.

- Arrête ça, Uzumaki. Tu me fatigues.

A deux sièges de la chaise vide, sur sa gauche, un garçon aux cheveux bruns le fixe avec une dureté étonnante, les triangles rouges sur ses joues frémissant de rage, ses deux poings serrés posés sur la table. Non loin de lui, un grand chien blanc, les oreilles droites comme aux aguets, hume l'air dans sa direction avec prudence, un éclat inquiet au fond de ses deux petits yeux noirs.

Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, le ninja répond avec calme:

- Arrêter quoi, _Inuzuka_?

Un petit sourire, un rien provocateur, est venu spontanément étirer ses lèvres. Cependant, ses yeux, en fixant le jeune homme face à lui, se rétrécissent soudain, luisant farouchement.

Perdant brusquement patience, Kiba Inuzuka montre les crocs dans un rictus de colère.

- Te fais pas plus crétin qu'tu ne l'es, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

Dans le restaurant, les conversations ont cessé depuis longtemps, et les personnes attablées ne peuvent qu'assister à la scène qui se joue entre les deux ninjas sans pouvoir réagir, comme conscientes de la gravité de l'échange et bloquées sur leurs sièges par une pression invisible.

Alors, le demi-sourire du blond tombe de son visage tandis que ses prunelles, rivées sur celles de son vis-à-vis, s'allument soudain, de cette flamme que possèdent les regards qui ne vacillent pas.

- Je le ramènerai.

Le ton est assuré, et n'admet aucune réplique. Ce ton, ils le connaissent bien...

Ce ton, lacé d'une conviction si inébranlable qu'il fait frémir...

Kiba écarquille les yeux.

Cet imbécile est têtu, une vraie tête brûlée. Il ne pensait simplement pas qu'il l'était _à ce point_...

Et avec un sérieux si intense qu'il semble tenir du désespoir.

Chassant cette pensée au loin, ses prunelles se rétrécissent à son tour, un sourire glacé venant ourler ses lèvres.

- Et qui te dit qu'on a envie de le revoir?

Les mots, acides, résonnent dans le silence, tranchants comme la lame.

Et cette fois-ci, ce sont les yeux du blond qui s'écarquillent, avant de se dissimuler derrière les mèches de blé, ses poings se serrant soudain à s'en faire craquer les jointures.

- Ce _petit prodige_, qui a été capable de se vendre à l'ennemi en abandonnant derrière lui _son propre village_, ses camarades, ses frères d'arme, tous ceux qui n'ont jamais tenu à lui comme s'ils ne valaient simplement _RIEN_... Ce_ sale traître_, tellement obsédé par le pouvoir qu'il a tourné le dos au village pour suivre _l'assassin de son propre Hokage_-

- Tais-toi.

Les mots, à peine murmurés, sont calmes, beaucoup trop pour ceux qui le connaissent. Mais l'Inuzuka, à ce moment, s'en _contrefiche_.

Il continue, crachant sans retenue les paroles venimeuses, libératrices de toute sa rancoeur et de toute sa peine...

- Cette _ordure_... C'est son propre frère qui a massacré toute sa famille, c'est ça? Pas étonnant alors qu'il soit aussi _malade_-

...Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose finalement ne se _brise_.

En un clignement de paupière, l'Inuzuka se retrouve plaqué contre le mur par une main ferme, un kunaï pressé contre sa gorge.

- Je t'ai demandé... de te _taire_.

- Naruto, arrête!!

- Kiba-kun!!

Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu faire un geste pour séparer les deux garçons, le brun s'est mis à rire.

Il s'est mis à rire... d'un rire sans joie, aux accents douloureux et amers.

Un bruit métallique...

Le kunaï est tombé sur le sol.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est parti de son plein gré, Naruto. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

Le sourire de Kiba s'étire tristement sur ses lèvres, et tandis qu'il prononce ces paroles, le jeune homme blond ne peut qu'agripper le col du brun des deux mains, tremblant soudain de tous ses membres.

Oh oui, il le sait. Il ne le sait même que _trop_...

Pourtant...

- Je le ramènerai, même si je dois pour cela briser chacun de ses membres...

Les mains se referment avec force sur le bord du col, maîtrisant doucement leurs tremblements.

Et à nouveau, sur le visage, ce _regard_...

- Je le ramènerai quoi qu'il en coûte.

Alors, finalement, Kiba explose, laissant éclater toute sa frustration et toute sa colère.

- Et à supposer que tu y arrives, après, qu'est-ce que tu feras?! Tu le garderas enfermé toute sa vie durant, pour qu'il ne s'échappe jamais plus? N'est-ce pas égoïste...?

Un poing qui s'abat soudain sur le mur, à droite de la tête de l'Inuzuka. Se retirant, la pierre s'effrite, tombant lentement sur le sol en une fine poussière grise maculée de sang...

Mais la douleur exprimée sur le visage, alors, n'a rien de comparable avec une douleur physique.

- Tu... ne _sais_ pas, Kiba. Tu n'y étais pas... Tu n'as pas vu...

- "Vu" _quoi_?!

Un oeil jaune à l'éclat maléfique, simplement _étranger_...

La violence des coups comme la peine, la colère la _rage l'envie la __**haine**_-

Un bras si blanc au travers de sa poitrine, habillé d'écarlate et _brûlant_.

-_rouge qui tournoie au fond d'une pupille, rouge _partout_, sourire moqueur et fier et cruel et __**vide**_-

Et la solitude et la tristesse, qui se terrent, _lâches_, comme deux yeux noirs peints d'une indifférence factice.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont tous nos camarades qui ont risqué leur vie: Shikamaru, Chôji, Neji et Lee, toi, moi. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est Chôji et Neji au bord de la mort, et _toi_, immobilisé sur un lit d'hôpital et enfermé dans le _silence_. _Tout ce que j'ai vu_... ce sont les _larmes d'Hinata _qui refusaient juste de_ s'arrêter de couler_, et _Akamaru en train d'agoniser dans mes bras sans que je ne puisse rien faire_!...

Il repousse soudain le blond, dont les poings ont brusquement perdu leur force, poussant un juron douloureux en essuyant vivement les larmes de rage et d'impuissance qui se sont amassées aux coins de ses yeux.

- Et malgré ça... malgré tout ça, toi, tu...

...Et le jeune homme ne dit rien.

Ses prunelles azures dissimulées derrière ses mèches d'or, il se contente de serrer les dents, incapable d'affronter la douleur et la trahison qui se reflètent alors dans le regard du garçon face à lui.

Il est là, immobile et droit, et il laisse les reproches et la rancoeur le frapper de plein fouet sans prononcer une parole, sans réagir...

Il n'en a pas le _droit_...

Inspirant et expirant profondément, Kiba finit par reprendre son souffle, ses tremblements calmés et ses yeux de nouveau secs. Il lève à ce moment la tête vers lui, vrillant son regard dans le sien comme pour y chercher des réponses.

- Pourquoi...?

La question est simple, à peine murmurée, tandis que la confusion dilue un instant la peine du regard.

La question est simple...

Il n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de répondre:

- Parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami.

Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai. Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire ou faire par le passé, quoi qu'ils aient pu ne serait-ce que _penser_... _c'est une vérité que même _lui _n'a plus pu nier_.

Et puis...

Parce qu'au final, il ne sait pas quoi répondre d'-autre-.

L'Inuzuka a un rire de dédain, la tristesse de nouveau muée en colère au fond de ses yeux foncés.

- Belle amitié, en effet!

Puis il le fixe, une fois son rire tu, avec sur le visage un sérieux qui lui est aussi inhabituel que pour lui-même.

- Il a essayé de te tuer, Naruto.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Et cette fois-ci, la réponse fuse sans une hésitation, aussi cinglante que le vent, comme pour aussitôt couper court aux reproches et au doute.

Parce que c'est vrai aussi, même si les autres ont parfois tendance à l'oublier...

C'est une vérité à laquelle il s'accroche, solide et aussi vraie que ses larmes ce jour-là.

- Il... ne _l'a - pas - fait _!...

Ses poings, serrés jusqu'à trembler, sont ramenés à ses côtés, et sa voix basse mais rageuse mais _suppliante _est entrecoupée par son souffle saccadé, son coeur s'emballant dans sa poitrine comme après une course folle.

Mais peut-être est-ce cela, se dit bêtement le coeur, peut-être n'a-t-il jamais cessé de _lui_ courir après...

Bon sang mais croyez-y, hurle le regard, croyez-y mais croyez-y mais_croyez-y_...

...Et Kiba, pétrifié soudain, arrache brutalement ses yeux du garçon blond comme par peur de se _brûler_.

Pourtant il doit réagir, il le sait, au moins pour essayer de raisonner ce crétin d'ami qu'il a, tellement _borné_ que dans son obstination il refuse de voir qu'_il peut se détruire lui-même_.

Alors il renifle, contrant la parole venteuse comme si elle n'était rien, et il trouve finalement la force de le regarder à nouveau _parce que c'est déjà assez injuste comme ça_.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, pourtant...

Et le jeune homme blond perd son souffle.

xxx

Il hoquette, les yeux exorbités, luttant pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, agrippant son col de toutes ses forces.

Mais c'est impossible, et le peu d'air qu'il lui reste s'étrangle dans sa gorge, bloqué soudain par l'étreinte fantôme de doigts blancs et glacés.

Il suffoque...

"_Le savais-tu, Naruto...? Les ninjas de haute volée sont capables de lire dans les pensées de leur adversaire dès l'échange des premiers coups. Et toi? As-tu lu dans mon esprit?_"

"_As-tu lu...?_"

Parce que cela aussi, c'est _vrai_...

Et cette vérité-là fissure toutes les autres sous ses pieds, le laissant sombrant et seul.

Le laissant si _seul_...

_Pourtant, il le_ _savait..._

Cette vérité tapie au fond de son coeur... il la connaissait déjà.

Sa main se porte mâchinalement à sa veste, agrippant le tissu, à droite, tout à côté de son coeur. S'y accrochant comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire.

_Il le_ savait...

Et brusquement, il a envie de rire. Il a envie de rire, et tandis qu'il baisse la tête, dissimulant ses prunelles soudain brûlantes derrière ses mèches d'or, il ne sait pas si les tremblements de son corps sont dûs au rire coincé dans sa gorge ou au sanglot qui lui broie la poitrine.

Des mains se posent sur ses épaules, se voulant rassurantes malgré leur hésitation. Perdu dans les limbes de son être, il ne les sent pas...

- Naruto... il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pas la _peine_...?

A droite, tout à côté de son coeur, qui bat...

Qui bat...

Et le jeune homme repousse violemment l'Inuzuka.

xxx

Kiba chancèle, le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, Akamaru bondit à ses côtés et se retourne vers le blond en découvrant les crocs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te-

Mais quand il lève les yeux vers le ninja, la protestation du brun meurt dans sa gorge.

Au mouvement brusque, leurs amis se sont tout de suite levés de leurs chaises, se rapprochant, prêts à intervenir pour séparer les deux garçons. Cependant, quand le jeune homme blond se tourne finalement vers eux, sans un mot pour Kiba, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

Ceux qui le connaissent se seraient presque attendus à voir du pourpre au fond de son regard. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas...

Mais ce bleu désarmant, en passant sur chacun des visages qui l'entourent, a cet éclat électrique que seul possède le ciel un soir d'orage.

Pétrifiés, incapables de réagir, ils se rendent alors compte dans un sursaut que nul rire ne vient alléger la tension de l'air, nulle main n'est là pour gratter les cheveux blonds avec nonchalance...

Nul sourire pour fendre le visage en deux, tellement grand que les paupières doivent se fermer pour lui laisser la place - assez grand pour que les yeux se _cachent_.

L'amertume, une colère vibrante, un sentiment, intense et ineffable... Les émotions défilent, à nu dans ce regard, et se mêlent dans les profondeurs de ce bleu avec une sincérité simplement déchirante.

Le garçon se tient seulement là, son masque tombé à terre, avec quelque chose de provocant et quelque part simplement lui-même.

- C'est... ce que vous pensez tous?

La voix, qui brise le calme du restaurant, est ferme mais trop basse, et le jeune homme semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il répète, plus fort - plus _vite_:

- C'est ce que vous pensez tous?!

Mais seul le silence lui répond.

Alors les yeux reprennent leur quête, observant chacun des visages pour tenter d'y trouver leur réponse: regard qui les fuit, sombre; regard soucieux et triste, bouche qui s'ouvre et se referme; regard apparemment indifférent mais qui les affronte...

Ils observent et cherchent, évitant à tout prix de croiser deux onyx confus et qui ne les quittent pas, vifs et _brûlants_.

Puis finalement, une voix s'élève, entendue d'habitude tellement rarement que tous les yeux se tournent vers son origine et s'écarquillent.

Shino Aburame se tient sur le côté et fixe le jeune homme blond de derrière ses lunettes, immobile et droit. Lorsque sa voix retentit dans le silence, ses accents sont graves mais doux.

- Naruto... depuis combien de temps ne t'a-t-on plus vu courir partout dans le village, en proclamant haut et fort que tu deviendrais Hokage?

Et à sa question, le coeur du blond s'arrête.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se sont à nouveau dirigés vers lui, attendant sa réponse. Mais le jeune homme, les yeux soudain baissés, se contente de rester silencieux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Puis ses poings se serrent, et il repousse la question d'un haussement d'épaule.

Elle n'est pas importante. Pas importante.

Ce qui _compte_...

Il redresse brusquement la tête, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Sakura-chan...

Repoussant au loin le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaille à la pensée qu'il aurait dû chercher son soutien plus tôt, il se précipite en trombe vers sa coéquipière. Elle au moins, elle sera d'accord avec lui...

Et elle _y croira_...

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

- Naruto...

Arrivé devant elle, le soulagement le submerge brusquement et il sourit, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes.

- Sakura-chan, tu es de mon avis toi, hein? On arrivera à le ramener, ce crétin! Tous les deux!

- Na-

Il rit nerveusement, pour couvrir les tremblements de sa propre voix et ne pas faire attention à la faiblesse de celle de la jeune fille.

Ne pas faire attention, _nepasfaireattention_.

- Après tout, c'est ce que je t'ai promis, et Uzumaki Naruto tient toujours ses promesses!

Un sourire, grand et brillant; un pouce dressé. Trop semblables à ceux d'un autre jour, des années auparavant.

Trop semblables. _Trop semblables_.

- Naru-

- Et puis, héhé... tu l'aimes! Alors il faut à tout prix qu'on-

- NARUTO!!

Alors finalement, il se tait. Mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrent ceux de sa coéquipière, son sourire glisse de son visage et son coeur gèle dans sa poitrine.

Non.

- Sakura... chan?

Elle tremble.

La jeune fille tremble de tous ses membres, et elle retire soudain ses mains d'entre les siennes, le fixant de ses prunelles émeraude et pleines de larmes...

Le fixant, la tristesse écrite sur chaque trait de son visage.

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto. Je... je ne sais... _plus_.

Elle ferme vite les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'expression de son visage et tenter de retenir ses larmes. Même pour qu'il puisse continuer à sourire, elle ne peut pas lui mentir...

'_Lâche..._'

Elle ne peut pas...

- Je suis... désolée!...

Non. Non.

Elle rouvre les paupières. Le blond, le teint pâle et les yeux exorbités, la fixe, horrifié. Dans les yeux verts brille avec force ce qu'il redoutait tant d'y voir...

Le _Doute_...

_Non!_

Chancelant, il fait un brusque pas en arrière, une lueur trahie traversant en un éclair le bleu de ses prunelles.

A cette vision elle hoquette, les larmes, qu'elle ne peut plus retenir, coulant finalement le long de ses joues en deux rivières instoppables.

Elle pleure...

- Je suis... déso... lée, je... suis dé... solée, je...

Sa voix se brise sur un sanglot et elle agrippe son visage entre ses mains, tentant de calmer ses tremblements et criant toute sa peine. Ino Yamanaka, sa rivale et meilleure amie, pose une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence derrière elle, rassurante.

- Déso... lée, déso... lée...

Deux mains, chaudes et fermes, écartent alors doucement ses bras de son visage et elle relève la tête, stupéfaite.

- Ca va aller, Sakura-chan...

Son coéquipier s'est à nouveau rapproché d'elle et il la regarde, avec au fond des yeux cette détermination forte et belle, cette volonté inébranlable.

Il la regarde, et nul reproche n'est visible dans son regard, nul ressentiment, et le sourire qu'il lui adresse est teinté d'une douceur et d'une tristesse qui lui serrent le coeur.

- Ca va aller, ça va aller...

L'attrapant maladroitement par les épaules, il la serre soudain contre lui, comme pour s'excuser. Puis il se recule, et, la regardant toujours, sa voix prend une intonation légère:

- Tant qu'il reste un idiot pour y croire, cela reste possible, hein?

Et son sourire s'élargit, lumineux et vrai.

Alors, essuyant ses dernières larmes, elle se met à rire.

xxx

Sakura calmée, il pousse un soupir rassuré avant de relever la tête. Constatant que ses amis ne l'ont pas quitté des yeux, il les fixe, presque avec défi, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

Comme cela n'arrive pas, il commence à se diriger d'un pas résolu vers l'entrée du restaurant, ses prunelles intenses et vives.

- Attends...

Il s'immobilise, à quelques pas de l'entrée.

Non loin, Kiba est resté prostré à l'endroit même où il l'a laissé, et il l'observe, ses yeux écarquillés, la confusion lisible sur son visage comme dans un livre.

Il l'observe, et lui, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, a compris sa question avant même de l'entendre.

- Pour... quoi?

_La question... est simple._

Il se retourne un peu plus, plantant cette fois-ci ses yeux dans les siens, dans un regard sans fond.

- Parce qu'il est le premier à avoir jamais considéré que je _valais la peine_...

Qu'il valait la peine, même si ce n'était que pour se disputer, même si ce n'était que pour critiquer tout ce qu'il faisait... Depuis le début, _il ne l'a jamais totalement ignoré_...

Et c'est à travers _ses_ yeux qu'il a la première fois eu l'impression d'exister.

_Et puis..._

Laissant son regard errer une dernière fois dans le restaurant, il croise deux yeux onyx, s'y accrochant, durant un instant aussi douloureux que fugace...

_Parce que quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, au final, tout ce qu'il sait..._

Puis finalement il se détourne, franchissant l'entrée du restaurant sans plus un regard en arrière.

_... c'est qu'il ne veut pas le perdre._

- Narutoo!

Une main posée soudain sur l'épaule de Sakura l'empêche de poursuivre son coéquipier; elle se retourne.

Kakashi fixe avec intensité l'entrée du restaurant, son seul oeil visible plissé dans un regard perçant et vif. Aussitôt, elle se retourne à nouveau...

Juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme noire franchir également l'entrée du restaurant avant de disparaître.

xXxXxXxXx

_A suivre._

* * *

Sakura, _qui fixe toujours l'entrée du restaurant_: Quand même, j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe...

L'auteur, _nerveuse soudain_: Ah... ah oui?

Kakashi: Sakura, tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué? Tu es bien plus perspicace que ça, d'habitude!

Sakura, _se triture les méninges_: ...

L'auteur: ...Gloups.

Kakashi, _tout sourire sous son masque_: Maah... Faut croire que c'est bel et bien "l'exception qui confirme la règle", alors!

Sakura, _regard noir à Kakashi_.

L'auteur: ...Kakashi-san, arrêtez de jouer avec mon titre... - -

xxx

L'auteur, _qui a le coeur en compote_: J'ai vraiment... failli me faire pleurer toute seule, sur ce coup-là... (_attend les tomates des lecteurs_) Bouh... T T (ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre! TT TT) Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il n'est pas si sombre... éè

Et puis, l'important est de se relever toujours :) (si je vous dis que mon personnage préféré est Naruto, vous me croyez? :D ).

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier de cette histoire. J'ai toutefois peur qu'il soit _immense_... T T Quoi qu'il en soit, il arrivera sûrement cet été, parce que j'ai mes partiels fin Juin... et puis je vous promets qu'il sera moins triste que celui-ci :) (je vais _adorer_ l'écrire, ohoho!).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de reviewer, et ceux aussi qui passent simplement lire cette histoire :) ! J'ai mis tout ce que j'ai dans ce chapitre, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus... - - N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) !

Plein de bisous à tous, et à bientôt!!

Maeve


	5. Et repartir

**Titre:** Exception

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Ayez pitié d'une pauvre fan, qui, dans ses quelques moments d'objectivité, se rend compte à chaque fois un peu plus combien elle peut être "fangirl" et adorer tous ces personnages... xD

**Résumé:** 'Et si jamais, je souhaitais en fait que cette journée sans sens ne se termine pas...?' (ou comment l'auteur essaie de faire sa mystérieuse et d'introduire un chapitre de _vingt-huit pages manuscrites_ en échouant lamentablement...)

**Genre:** J'avais dit "moins angst" pour ce chapitre. C'est vrai, mais pas tout de suite T T. A l'origine, cette histoire devait rassembler tout ce que j'aime et, avec ce chapitre, j'ai réussi à la fois à me donner les larmes aux yeux et à me faire éclater de rire. C'est un peu stupide quand c'est à cause de sa propre écriture, mais je suis contente. Ce "bébé" m'aura donné du mal! XD N'hésitez pas, vous, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... :)

(En fait au final, depuis le début, le genre de cette histoire est un peu "n'importe quoi", ahaha!^^')

**Couple:** SasuNaruSasu (ou NaruSasuNaru?^^'), mais comme je l'aime: c'est-à-dire qu'on peut le voir comme autre chose, quand on est très têtu (ou qu'on ne connaît pas les Clamp quand c'est moi qui écris^^'), mais que c'est indéniablement _là._ (Sasuke: ...Je préférais encore tes "techniquement"; l'auteur: Oh, toi, cela fait un moment que j'ai décidé de ne pas croire tout ce que tu dis et d'attendre tes _actions_ *sourire fier*; Sasuke: - -;)

**Note 1:** Je pourrais vous donner des tas d'excuses concernant mon "retard" (vive l'euphémisme - -), mais je ne le ferai pas. Le mieux est encore que je me taise et vous laisse lire ce tout dernier chapitre, hein? :) En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et pardon si j'en ai inquiété certains... - - Il n'y a pas non plus de note finale, car je voulais vous laisser sur les sentiments qui pouvaient naître à la fin de cette histoire...^^ (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais me faire étrangler... *sueurs* xD)

**Note 2** (qui ne sert à rien): Ecrire Shikamaru et Kakashi est très, _très_ drôle :D. Lee, lui, est un _amour_. On ne le voit pas beaucoup, mais j'adore Shino. Sasuke est un idiot (_idiot_!) qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et qui a une logique étrange... Mais je l'aime bien quand même^^' (euuh). Naruto reste cependant mon petit préféré. Et, euh... j'ai dit que j'adorais Shino? (XD)

Petite Lyra, ce monstrueux chapitre monstre t'est dédié. Sans toi, je ne sais pas où il en serait...^^

Merci à tous d'avoir lu "Exception", et bonne lecture à vous pour ce dernier chapitre!

**

* * *

**

- Exception -

...Et repartir

La clairière.

C'est là qu'il a trouvé refuge, dans ce lieu si familier, gorgé de soleil autant que de souvenirs.

C'est à nouveau là qu'il a trouvé refuge...

-Frappe. Frappe. Cogne. Esquive un coup invisible, cogne-

Le lieu de ses premières erreurs... et aussi de ses premières _victoires_. Le lieu de ses efforts...

De ses rêves...

-esquive. Saute. Recule, cours, _cours_-

Le senseï, les fixant avec nonchalance, son seul oeil visible recourbé d'un sourire. Insouciant et pourtant toujours attentif, vif. _Présent_.

Elle. Le soleil accrochant le rose de ses cheveux, l'intelligence verte au fond de ses prunelles. _Elle_, mélange de force et de douceur et qui fait tellement d'efforts...

Et puis...

-_frappe_, frappe, sans t'arrêter et de toutes tes forces; frappe, frappe _encore_-

_Et puis..._

-_**encore...**_-

Un -craquement-.

L'arbre contre lequel il s'entraînait vient de céder, fendu en deux sous la violence de ses coups. Il s'effondre, dans une dernière plainte qui transperce l'air, assourdissante dans le silence.

Inaudible à ses oreilles.

Et lui ne bouge pas, fixant ses poings dans une action mécanique, passant sur les échardes sans les voir. Il ne bouge pas, et, son regard ailleurs, ses poings se serrent, encore. Encore _plus_.

...Abruti. Abruti abruti _abruti_...

Un, deux, font les gouttes de sang en s'écrasant sur le sol.

_Mais, le plus idiot des deux..._

Un _bruissement_.

Il se retourne brusquement, figé par réflexe en position de combat, tous ses sens en alerte.

Et quand ses yeux plongent dans un regard onyx, c'est son coeur qui sursaute.

_Le plus idiot des deux..._

...c'est bien lui-même.

Alors, il vacille. Il vacille, ses muscles quittant leur position malgré lui - par _réflexe_, et se mettant soudain à trembler. Il vacille, sa gorge serrée sur des mots qu'il ne connaît pas, laissant sa bouche ouverte et impuissante, ses yeux bleus exorbités et _perdus_...

Et, au milieu de tout cela, il n'y a qu'à ce regard qu'il peut s'accrocher - qu'à _ce_ regard, le coeur contracté de nostalgie et de peine, partagé entre l'envie de tout abandonner et celle d'y croire encore.

A cet instant... _il n'y a que ce regard_.

Dans un geste dont il a à peine conscience, il porte sa main à sa joue, droite, étonné quand ses doigts reviennent humides.

- Ah...

_Un, deux, font les _larmes _en roulant sur le sol_-

Alors il se retrouve soudain avec une masse noire contre lui, ses jambes cédant finalement sous la violence de l'impact, ses genoux atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit mou.

Et les pattes s'avancent encore; et la tête canine, passée au-dessus de son épaule, se pose le long de son dos, lentement, soufflant, presque avec reproche et malgré tout presque -tendre-.

Et brusquement, cette _chaleur_...

Alors il se met à agripper les poils noirs, lentement, et y enfouit son visage, les épaules tremblantes...

Il s'accroche, laissant couler sa tristesse et enserrant l'être à ses côtés, cette chaleur à la fois familière et étrangère étreignant son coeur, et au final plus que jamais présente.

xxx

Tout autour d'eux, la Nature les enveloppe - les accueille, sans chaleur mais sans menace, spectatrice indifférente et douce. Teintée de couleurs, elle pétille, du ciel pur au-dessus d'eux aux feuilles des arbres, poupres sous le soleil d'automne; des oiseaux bariolés, ébouriffant leurs plumes, aux taches fauves entre les troncs des bêtes ayant perdu leurs ailes.

Mais lui n'entend pas Ses chants, ceux des volatiles à la gloire de l'arbre abattu, ceux du vent caressant entre les branches. Il ne voit pas Ses merveilles.

Rien de tout cela n'existe pour lui; rien n'_importe_.

Il n'entend que la respiration, saccadée contre lui. Ne voit que les cheveux blonds en désordre sur son épaule.

Ne sent que les larmes contre sa peau. Brûlantes.

xxx

Des yeux, écarquillés comme par manque d'air, un regard bleu qui vacille et se _trouble_-

Puis, plus rien.

...

...Il n'a pas réfléchi, il veut bien le reconnaître.

Le jeune homme l'enserre toujours, la tête enfouie contre son épaule, son regard dissimulé derrière les mèches d'or. Il l'enserre toujours, ses mains agrippant les poils sans ménagement, ses bras autour de lui comme par peur qu'il ne s'_envole_.

...Ce _crétin_.

Il jette un coup d'oeil sur le côté; les bras sont recouverts de tissu noir, comme pour pouvoir échapper à sa vigilance parmi les poils. Les épaules sont secouées de sanglots inaudibles mais vifs...

Et brusquement, il fronce le nez, avec mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'ici, ici, ce qu'il devrait y avoir, c'est de la _couleur_...

Et le silence qui enveloppe le garçon - _ce_ garçon, et ce silence irréel des sanglots trop vrais contre lui - a soudain quelque chose d'assourdissant et d'intolérable.

Alors il ferme les yeux, écoutant les battements de coeur contre lui, trop rapides, _bruyants_. Et sa tête toujours posée le long du dos, il souffle, soupire presque, dans une action qu'il voudrait dédaigneuse, agacée, moqueuse - _quelque chose_-

Quelque chose, autre que ce calme étrange qui l'envahit, à la chaleur passée et doux-amer.

Cependant, sous son souffle les tremblements des épaules, progressivement, s'amenuisent et s'espacent...

Et au final, c'est peut-être tout ce qui compte.

xxx

Combien de temps sont-ils restés ainsi? Il ne le sait pas... Simplement, quand _sa_ voix s'élève soudain, brisant le silence, les sanglots sont devenus imperceptibles contre lui et elle ne tremble pas.

Pourtant... il n'y a rien de plus _terrible_ que les nuances de doute qui la teintent alors.

- Tant... qu'il reste un idiot pour y croire, cela reste possible... Hein?

Il se raidit.

Il se raidit brusquement, tous ses membres figés. Quelque chose monte du fond de lui et le submerge, lui ôtant tout souffle.

..._Quelque chose_, et quand il se rend compte que c'est de la _peur_ ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Ce n'est pas la peur qu'il connaît: celle, naturelle mais sotte, que l'on éprouve face à un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que soi (et qu'il s'est juré, juré de ne plus _jamais_ ressentir). Non... C'est autre chose, de beaucoup plus viscéral, tenant plus de l'instinct que du sentiment (et finalement cela ne change _rien_, parce qu'avec l'Idiot tout n'est toujours qu'instinct: esquive, frappe - moque-toi avant qu'il ne t'_atteigne_).

Là, il ne sait pas contre qui il se bat.

Mais quoi que ce soit en vérité, cela n'a pas d'importance. Parce que cette _peur_ à l'origine inexplicable broie tous ses organes avec _urgence_...

Et soudain tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit **réagir**, de n'importe quelle manière.

Alors, il ouvre la bouche, pour lui répondre.

Puis il se fige.

xxx

Il ne peut pas lui répondre. Ses cordes vocales, présentement, ne peuvent émettre le moindre son _humain_.

_Il ne peut pas lui répondre, parce qu'il a tout fait pour._

Ses yeux s'élargissent. Le jeune homme s'est reculé légèrement, son regard voilé par ses mèches blondes; pourtant, ses mains, sur son dos, enserrent les poils avec toujours autant de force, et lui ne se dégage pas.

Ses yeux s'élargissent, et la raison pour laquelle il a quitté Konoha revient le frapper en plein visage.

Il lui a fait oublier. Il lui a fait oublier - ils lui _font _oublier, tous, toute l'équipe, le senseï et _elle_, aussi... Mais cela a toujours été lui, lui, plus que n'importe qui, avec son idiotie et son sourire et son _rêve_ - et comment avancer, quand on oublie la raison même pour laquelle on se bat?

Où trouver la force de se **venger** si on n'est plus _seul au monde_?

_Il lui a fait oublier_...

Les yeux se relèvent, plongeant dans ses prunelles sombres comme pour y chercher quelque chose (yeux bleus à peine rougis - assez pour qu'il le _remarque_). Et brusquement, ils se rétrécissent sur une colère vibrante, à peine contenue et striée d'amertume et de peine comme d'orage.

Ils se -rétrécissent-; et cette colère, bouillonnant aux rives de ce regard, refuse de cacher la flamme de déception qui l'anime et la consume.

- Ah, oui... _Bien sûr_...

Alors dans son esprit, c'est un autre regard qui apparaît - un autre _regard_, rouge et vide et froid et qui _juge_ - et tu ne vaux rien, que vaux-tu donc? Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à toi - ne vois-tu donc pas combien tu es _pathétique_?

'_Stupide petit frère_...'

Un cri monte du fond de ses entrailles, que ses lèvres essaient en vain de retenir; c'est le cri d'une rage noire, profonde et indicible...

De celles seules capables de camoufler les échos d'un coeur qui se brise.

Dans un mouvement brusque, il se dégage de la prise du jeune homme et, agrippant son col entre ses crocs, l'envoie s'écraser violemment contre un arbre.

_De quel droit_? De quel droit ose-t-il le regarder ainsi, lui, le perdant, le raté, le _cancre_? Lui qui n'est rien et n'a jamais _rien eu_, de **_quel droit_**...?

Lui... comment peut-il importer plus qu'il ne le devrait?

Et le ninja se relève, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang perlant à ses lèvres. Et il lui _sourit_, et ce sourire est tordu, plein de la satisfaction sombre de l'avoir atteint à travers ses défenses et de - quel - droit?

Dans les yeux bleus, flamme et colère s'entrechoquent et en un instant, le jeune homme se retrouve immobilisé sur le sol et lui _gronde_.

Il gronde, le plaque sur le sol, de tout son poids, et ses membres tremblent et ses babines sont retroussées et tu. N'as. Pas. Le. _Droit_...!

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne me regarde pas comme ça nemeregardepascomme_ça_...

S'il te plaît...

Alors dans les prunelles bleues, la flamme disparaît, aussi facilement que l'on souffle une bougie. Elle disparaît, ne laissant derrière elle que cendres de douleur et de peine balayées par le vent.

Et sous les cendres, quelque chose brille soudain, était là depuis le début, et dans un sursaut le garçon le déséquilibre et se relève.

Il lui envoie un coup de pied, de toutes ses forces, le fait atterrir à plusieurs mètres, et quand lui relève la tête le regard bleu est _brûlant_.

'_Lui, lui... comment?_'

Alors, dans son regard à lui la rage se dissipe, remplacée par sa propre colère, silencieuse et fière, froide, agacée, et familière.

Et quand il se redresse à son tour, le combat commence.

xxx

Ils s'affrontent.

Esquivant le coup de poing lancé dans sa direction, il fait demi-tour sur lui-même et saute, prenant appui un instant sur le dos du ninja et le déséquilibrant. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, celui-ci se ressaisit cependant aussitôt et, se rattrapant d'une main, roule sur lui-même et se redresse, prêt à contre-attaquer...

Mais déjà, lui n'est plus face à lui mais _derrière_ lui, profitant du poids qu'il met sur ses chevilles pour se relever pour donner un coup d'épaule derrière ses genoux et, attrapant son manteau entre ses crocs, l'envoyer de nouveau s'écraser au sol.

Il est plus rapide que lui; il l'a toujours été.

Ils s'affrontent.

Jurant entre ses dents, le garçon relève la tête et, crachant les feuilles qui se sont collées à ses lèvres, lui jette un regard noir. Puis, lentement, il se redresse. A nouveau.

La lueur au fond de ses yeux _étincèle_ - et soudain, lui sent sa colère _bouillir_ dans ses veines et il _charge_-

Idiot. Idiot, _idiot_...

Ils s'_affrontent_...

_Et au final, tout cela, à quoi ça rime_?

Le jeune homme l'évite et ils combattent à nouveau, le souffle court. Et lui sait très bien que cet affrontement n'a pas de sens, ne les mènera nulle part. Pourtant, il semble ancré en eux, aussi solidement qu'un héritage du passé; c'est leur seul moyen de communiquer et ils continuent malgré tout.

Soudain, quelque part... il est tellement las.

Alors, il s'immobilise, simplement. Finalement, n'est-ce pas la seule chose qu'il reste à faire? Ils sont pris dans un engrenage, condamnés à toujours s'affronter sans réussir à se comprendre, et ce _lien_ qui les enchaîne tous les deux et refuse juste de se _rompre_-

...Alors, il cesse juste de combattre. Parce que ce qui ne peut l'aider à atteindre son objectif doit être inutile.

A son manque de réaction, le garçon blond se fige, tout de suite.

Quand il rencontre son regard, il pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- ...Non.

Il se tient face à lui sans bouger. Tournant légèrement la tête, ses prunelles sombres ont croisé les siennes sans les voir.

- Non. Non!

_Tu es inutile_.

Dans un rugissement, le ninja s'élance vers lui et attrape les poils autour de son cou de ses deux mains, le secouant.

- _Bâtard_, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Arrête ça tout de suite!

Mais c'est en vain...

Ses yeux ne voient plus, focalisés en eux-mêmes, les sensations extérieures plus perçues qu'à travers un brouillard épais et noir. Et dans ce monde trouble au fond de lui, il n'y a personne; aucune attache, aucun "lien".

Seuls y subsistent les souvenirs, chaleureux et tristes, d'un passé perdu à jamais, et le vide brûlant laissé par son désir de vengeance.

Le jeune homme cesse soudain de le secouer, réalisant justement toute la portée de _ce qu'il est en train de faire_. Sa bouche est entrouverte, ses prunelles bleues exorbitées en une expression qui aurait été comique si elles n'étaient pas habitées par une panique aussi pure et aussi déchirante.

Il se met à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Arrête.

Le premier coup s'abat sur la mâchoire du canidé avec tellement de force que son cou _craque_. Lui ne donne pas l'impression de l'avoir senti.

- Arrête ça.

Le deuxième coup fend sa lèvre en deux, battant en un écho qui ne semble trouver de résonance nulle part.

- ARRETE CA JE TE DIS!

Le garçon blond le frappe. Il le frappe, de toutes ses forces, parce que pour la première fois le désespoir est _là_, cognant aux portes de son coeur et soudain c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse _faire_...

C'est la seule alternative qu'il lui reste.

Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi regarde-moi_regarde-moi_-

_Je t'en prie_...

Poussant un cri de détresse, il lâche l'être noir; il se laisse tomber au sol comme une poupée sans âme.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les genoux du garçon cèdent sous lui, et qu'il s'effondre.

- Uh...

La première fois. C'est la première fois que l'autre nie son existence de manière aussi complète, et c'est plus douloureux que n'importe quel coup. Plus douloureux qu'une insulte, acerbe, méprisante, _haineuse_-

Plus douloureux qu'un poing à travers sa poitrine, chaleureux et froid et vengeur et triste.

Cela fait tellement _mal_...

- Uh... huh...

Il baisse la tête, ses poings serrés sur l'herbe contre ses jambes; ses jointures saignent.

En lui, quelque chose craquèle et s'_effrite_-

- _Huh_...

Mais en vérité... En vérité, il n'y a rien de pire que cette culpabilité au fond de lui. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, enflant dans sa gorge, amer à _vomir_.

Il a... toujours été si faible.

Lentement, la masse sombre remue. Le canidé se redresse, de manière mécanique, comme un pantin s'articulant de nouveau.

Lui tournant le dos, il s'éloigne de lui d'un pas.

Et cela suffit pour qu'il se _réveille_.

- Lâche.

Il s'immobilise. Il ne le regarde toujours pas, mais il s'immobilise, et le garçon relève finalement la tête avec défi, le fixant d'un regard flamboyant de colère et de peine.

Le _fixant_... et il y a un oiseau dans ses yeux, obstiné et libre; un oiseau bleu, rassemblant ses plumes de désespoir et d'espoir en refusant de les compter, parce que déterminé à reprendre son envol quoi qu'il arrive.

- Espèce... de _lâche_.

Une seconde. Il ne se passe qu'une seconde, durant laquelle la Nature se tait et l'air lui-même se fige.

Après une seconde il est déjà sur lui, ses prunelles écarlates.

xxx

Il se jette sur lui, attrape son épaule droite entre ses crocs et _serre_, le plaquant violemment au sol. Entre ses mâchoires, les os craquent et la douleur arrache un cri au jeune homme qui le regarde, les yeux bleus immenses sous le choc.

Dans ses prunelles, les sharingans tournoient et soudain il n'est plus besoin de prétendre.

Lâchant l'épaule d'un mouvement sec, il serre les dents avant de donner un coup de mâchoire au ninja contre sa joue, de toutes ses forces. Dans un sifflement, celui-ci agrippe ses épaules et tente de le repousser mais sans succès.

Ce combat n'a rien à voir avec leurs précédents. Une fureur folle enflamme ses veines, bouillonnante et impitoyable comme la colère d'un volcan. Elle explose sur sa peau en gerbes de chakra électrifiantes et brûlantes.

Il frappe à l'aveuglette sans retenir ses coups, mû par un désespoir sans nom.

Et le garçon, sous lui, ne bouge pas. Les ongles enfoncés dans la chair de ses épaules, il se débat à peine, le regarde juste sans ciller.

Il fixe les sharingans sans ciller, la flamme de ses yeux brillant d'une volonté que rien ne peut éteindre.

Alors, lentement, les coups s'espacent. A bout de souffle, lui regarde l'autre à son tour, les sharingans s'évanouissant d'eux-mêmes.

Les yeux noirs se plissent.

'..._Pourquoi?_'

_Et la question, elle, a toujours été_ simple...

Le deuxième garçon ne répond pas. Le fixant toujours, ses prunelles azures s'agrandissent légèrement, troublées par quelque chose d'inexprimable.

'_Je... je ne sais... pas_'

Et, juste un instant, son regard est aussi perdu que le _sien_.

Mais cela ne dure pas, et bientôt, les yeux cobalt se rétrécissent à nouveau, allumés de cette détermination qui n'appartient qu'à eux-mêmes.

'_Parce que_'

Puis, il lui sourit. Il a l'épaule presque brisée, la joue bleue et enflée, d'autres hématomes sur tout le corps la lèvre qui saigne et cet idiot lui _sourit_-

Et la réponse est tellement _lui_ qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

Profitant de son inattention, le jeune homme blond le déséquilibre brusquement, se dégage et le saisit, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre. Légèrement sonné, lui redresse la tête et l'observe, stupéfait, tandis que le ninja se relève tranquillement en époussetant ses vêtements, lui souriant de toutes ses dents et posant sur lui un regard dansant et fier.

- Je t'ai eu... Héhé!

Alors, il se relève à son tour, droit et digne, les yeux brillants - parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il le laisse avoir le dessus, hors de question - et il se précipite sur lui et ils _roulent_-

Ils roulent, l'un sur l'autre, en une masse chaleureuse, la truffe ne donnant que des coups joueurs, les mains, au final, agrippant plus qu'elles ne cognent.

Les arbres de la clairière frémissent. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'immobilisent, se tournant vers la forêt avant de se regarder et d'hocher la tête. Ils s'élancent ensuite entre les troncs.

A deux, ils oublient, et ensemble ils se mettent à courir.

xXxXx

Ils courent, sautent d'arbre en arbre, s'esquivent entre les branches, se poursuivent. Ils s'élancent, l'adrénaline battant au fond d'eux; le paysage qui défile, comme leurs pensées, siffle sur leurs corps et s'_envole_.

C'est une compétition. C'est une danse, c'est un jeu.

Un jeu, entre deux animaux sauvages; deux jeunes animaux, trop fiers et trop maladroits pour l'exprimer mais ayant besoin de l'autre pour grandir.

Ils courent, à perdre haleine... et quelque part, ils n'ont jamais été aussi _libres_.

La clairière. C'est tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigent à nouveau vers elle, elle qui les a toujours accueillis et choyés.

Quand il l'atteint, il est à bout de souffle, le corps entier endolori, le coeur voletant. Cependant, il s'assoit aussitôt pour camoufler le tremblement de ses membres et il se retourne, arrogant quand le jeune homme débouche dans la clairière cinq secondes entières après lui.

Il le rejoint lentement et s'arrête, les mains sur les genoux, suant et exténué. Puis, il le fixe, le souffle court; fait la moue, faussement vexé, boudeur et _vivant_.

- ...C'est pas juste. Tu as _triché_.

Et lui renifle, profondément dans sa gorge, tout aussi faussement moqueur, la bonne humeur éclairant ses yeux noirs d'une lumière douce.

En réponse, le garçon sourit, juste un peu, avec une étrange maladresse. Continuant son jeu, il se redresse, croisant ses bras dans une colère factice.

- Ben oui! Je n'ai pas _quatre pattes_, moi!

Et lui se raidit brusquement, ses muscles se crispant des pieds à la tête.

Le vent souffle, confident de la forêt, imperturbable et sauvage; il caresse les cheveux blonds de ses doigts fantômes.

Les yeux bleus se sont assombris, sans lâcher les siens. Puis, ils clignent soudain et se relèvent, les emprisonnant de leur volonté brûlante.

Et il est là, le reproche, à peine voilé par les paroles prononcées, lisible dans le regard comme dans un ciel sans nuages.

Et elle est là la _promesse_, fil invisible les liant tous les deux, se déployant dans l'azur dans un manteau de tristesse et d'espoir.

Je t'attraperai.

Je te _r_attraperai.

Je te ra_mènerai_.

Alors, il est le premier à détourner le regard, tête tournée légèrement, onyx indéchiffrables. Puis il se redresse, le regardant de haut, menton relevé avec défi, ses yeux noirs dédaigneux et fiers.

_Eh bien, vas-y. Si tu t'en crois capable_.

Et, un instant, c'est comme si, entre eux, absolument rien n'avait _**changé**_.

Alors, le blond ne peut pas s'en empêcher...

Il rit.

xXxXxXxXx

- _Galère_...

Ils se dirigent vers les terrains d'entraînement. Le soleil a commencé sa descente sur l'horizon, teintant les nuages de couleurs chaudes et dorées. Le vent souffle avec douceur.

...Cet idiot a intérêt à être là-bas: il lui a fait rater sa sieste.

Shikamaru Nara pousse son énième soupir de la journée. Quelqu'un comme le blond, d'aussi voyant et _bruyant_ que lui, disparaître ainsi sans laisser de trace au milieu de sa propre fête d'anniversaire... Vraiment, ce garçon n'est pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout le village pour rien.

Et celui qui l'accompagne, s'invitant comme une fleur après deux ans et demi d'absence, réputé "génie" mais se baladant sous le nez d'ANBU et de jounin avec un culot incroyable, n'est franchement pas mieux.

- Pff, galèèère!...

Ino Yamanaka jette un regard désapprobateur à son coéquipier. Shikamaru le contre d'un simple haussement d'épaule.

...Mouais. Avec ces deux-là, autant faire comme d'habitude et ne pas s'interroger, cela cause moins de problèmes.

- On était obligé de _tous_ venir chercher Naruto? C'est un grand garçon, il peut marcher tout seul.

Ino lui lance un nouveau regard noir.

- Shikamaru, c'est son anniversaire. An. Ni. Ver. Saire. C'est beaucoup plus sympa de tous venir!

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. L'oeil gauche de la jeune fille vibre, agité de tics nerveux, mais Shikamaru l'ignore et baille dans un grand mouvement ample, bouche ouverte.

- Hm, si tu le dis...

Puis il redresse tranquillement la tête, les bras derrière son crâne, pour observer les nuages qui passent.

Un brusque coup de coude le fait tressaillir.

- Tch, Ino! Ca fait mal!

- Ca t'apprendra! Tu es idiot, Nara Shikamaru. Idiot, génial, fainéant et-

- "Idiot" et "génial"? C'est pas un peu contradictoire...?

Le jeune homme passe une main sur ses côtes, l'air blasé.

L'oeil d'Ino fait un bond.

- M'EN FICHE, TU ES UN CRETIN!!

Toujours prêt à sortir son meilleur ami des griffes vengeresses de leur coéquipière, Chôji Akimichi intervient:

- Hm, Naruto est parti sans même avoir fini ses râmen. 'Me d'mande c'qui l'tracasse...

La jeune fille l'observe avec des yeux ronds.

- Chôji. Ta déclaration aurait été beaucoup plus dramatique si tu ne te goinfrais pas de chips en même temps...

Chôji réfléchit un instant, sa main tenant sa prochaine chips immobilisée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Puis, imitant Shikamaru, il hausse simplement une épaule avant de reprendre son grignotage.

Ino soupire.

A quelques pas devant eux, Sakura les observe, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Sentant son regard, sa meilleure amie tourne les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle détourne les siens, son sourire s'agrandissant avec un peu d'amertume.

Un garçon la rejoint alors en deux enjambées athlétiques, bondissant près d'elle.

- Sakura-chan!!

Relevant les yeux vers lui, la jeune fille l'accueille d'un sourire amical.

- Lee-san...

Lui rendant son sourire avec dix fois plus d'intensité, le jeune homme s'exclame avec de grands gestes, exubérant et confiant:

- Sakura-chan, on va retrouver Naruto-kun, ne t'en fais pas! Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, c'est son anniversaire après tout...

Sakura cligne des yeux. Réalisant que Lee est sérieux, ses yeux brillant et ses traits décidés, elle rit brusquement, de tout son coeur. Totalement sincère.

- Lee-san, ne t'inquiète pas! Je sais très bien que Naruto doit être quelque part par ici en train de s'entraîner. Il vient toujours sur les terrains d'entraînement quand quelque chose le contrarie! Et puis, c'est son chakra qui nous a guidés jusqu'ici. Il n'est vraiment pas discret...

Elle rit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, son rire s'éteint beaucoup plus vite, et elle ne peut cacher la vague de tristesse qui submerge ses yeux verts. Se rapprochant un peu, Rock Lee baisse la voix, la regardant avec douceur:

- Sakura-chan... Naruto-kun est quelqu'un de fort, qui n'abandonne pas quoi qu'il arrive et respecte ses promesses. Il ne se laissera abattre par aucun obstacle.

Retrouvant toute sa vitalité, il serre brusquement les poings, ses yeux larges et passionnés.

- Oui! Il est plein de fougue et de jeunesse, en digne ninja de Konoha! La flamme de la volonté qui brûle dans ses yeux est invincible!!

Enserrant délicatement les mains de la jeune fille entre ses doigts bandés, il dit alors, la regardant avec douceur:

- Alors, ne te fais pas de souci pour lui. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien!

Sakura relève les yeux vers Lee. Les sourcils épais sont froncés par son inquiétude pour elle, mais sa bouche est plissée en une moue déterminée, et la foi qui brille dans ses yeux est inébranlable.

- Par contre, je regrette de ne pas le voir porter plus souvent la tenue que lui a offert Gaï-senseï (Lee secoue la tête, navré). Même si je suis certain qu'il l'adore en secret. La tenue de Gaï-senseï, en plus d'être à la pointe de la mode et d'une couleur magnifique, est vraiment pratique, et parfaite pour développer ses muscles! Avec elle, il deviendrait fort beaucoup plus vite! Gaï-senseï serait tellement fier et-

- Lee-san.

- -le convaincre de la porter tous les jours et - Sakura-chan?

La jeune fille lui sourit, ses lèvres étirées par une joie véritable, ses prunelles plissées avec douceur.

- Merci, Lee-san.

Perdant le fil de ses mots, le garçon bafouille, ses joues légèrement rosées:

- Oh. Hum. Euuh, hé bien... de rien...

Son regard tombe alors sur ses mains tenant toujours celles de Sakura.

Il les lâche aussitôt.

- AAAAAAAHHH!!! Dé-désolé, Sakura-chan!! Je.. je...!

S'éloignant de plusieurs mètres, gesticulant dans tous les sens, il ne peut regarder Sakura en face, rouge jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses cheveux. Une jeune fille avec deux hauts chignons apparaît brusquement à ses côtés, attrapant sans ménagement l'une de ses oreilles en soupirant.

- Lee, tu ne crois pas que tu t'es assez fait remarquer comme cela?

- Ouille! Tenten... Tu sais combien j'ai toujours admiré ta force! Mais là, si tu pouvais-

Sourde à ses protestations, le tenant toujours par son oreille, Tenten entraîne Lee un peu plus loin suivie de Neji Hyûga qui roule ses yeux gris, l'ombre d'un sourire à peine perceptible sur ses lèvres.

Sakura les suit des yeux un instant avant de se tourner vers sa gauche. Kiba Inuzuka a le nez en l'air, reniflant le chakra de leur ami disparu, Hinata Hyûga à ses côtés. Shino Aburame marche derrière eux les mains dans les poches, inébranlable, son ombre protectrice attachée soigneusement à leurs pas.

Kakashi passe près de Sakura en gloussant, son seul oeil visible collé sur son livre orange ouvert; elle lui jette un regard suspicieux avant de rire franchement derrière sa main tendue.

Elle sent toujours le regard d'Ino sur elle, rassurant et présent.

Doucement, elle sourit.

_Les amis, merci à tous_.

xXxXxXxXx

Ils arrivent à la clairière. Aussitôt, le coeur de Sakura se serre à la familiarité du lieu, le vent soufflant entre les feuilles dans une mélodie qu'elle connaît, le ciel au-dessus d'elle s'ouvrant sur un paysage céleste accueillant. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille accélère l'allure, pénétrant entre les arbres à la tête de ses amis.

Et arrivée là, elle se fige.

Son coéquipier est bien présent, ainsi que le chien-loup qui l'accompagne depuis le matin, et s'ils se sont demandé pourquoi le garçon n'est pas revenu vers eux depuis qu'il a quitté le restaurant, la réponse aurait dû être évidente.

Cet idiot s'est assoupi. Tout simplement.

Ce _crétin_, et cette attitude est tellement lui que Sakura se laisserait sourire, s'il n'y avait pas ce sentiment pour la pétrifier et lui broyer la poitrine.

L'impression, familière et écrasante, d'interrompre quelque chose dont elle ne fait pas partie.

La bouche soudain sèche, la jeune fille essaie désespérément d'avaler la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge, observant attentivement la scène devant elle.

Le jeune homme blond est allongé de tout son long sur le sol moelleux de la clairière, sa garde totalement baissée, ses membres disposés autour de lui comme pour prendre le plus de place possible - comme s'il voulait, même dans son sommeil, se faire remarquer le plus possible. Des brindilles accrochées à ses cheveux en bataille, il ronfle légèrement, de la salive perlant aux coins de sa bouche entrouverte.

Il a l'air totalement ridicule.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui interpelle Sakura. Elle l'a vu dormir ainsi des centaines de fois cet ami intenable; ce _gamin_, à la volonté de fer, effronté et rieur.

Elle l'a _vu_... et c'est justement là le problème.

Le garçon n'a plus dormi aussi librement depuis son retour à Konoha.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ait tant "changé" (la jeune fille réprime un sourire à la pensée qu'il ait pu _mûrir_). Non... il est toujours le même, trop impétieux pour son bien. Trop obstiné, aussi.

Mais il y a quelque chose: un froncement de sourcils, venu dans son sommeil perturber le calme de son front - frustration face à son Objectif, incompréhension. _Détresse_. Une tension qui s'est installée dans ses muscles, prêts à bondir à la moindre alerte (et elle s'est souvent demandé si dans ses songes au moins, il avait un instant de répit et retrouvait ce qu'il cherchait).

Une amertume, inscrite dans chacun de ses traits et recouvrant tout d'un voile; infime. Terriblement présente.

Il '_manque quelque chose_'...

Et pourtant, à cet instant, sur le tapis de feuilles de cette clairière, tout est différent: le jeune homme dort, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Il dort simplement, avec un abandon dont seul est capable celui qui vient de retrouver son foyer après des mois d'errance.

Les yeux de Sakura s'_écarquillent_. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle pose finalement son regard sur le canidé.

Lui aussi dort, mais d'un sommeil beaucoup plus léger, tout en contraste avec son coéquipier. Les pattes repliées sous lui comme pour pouvoir disparaître entre les herbes, ses muscles tendus frissonnent sous les poils; à l'approche de la jeune fille, une oreille s'est tournée vers elle, secouée d'un mouvement nerveux.

Sa respiration, elle, semble pourtant presque paisible, libérée de toute tension.

Mais le plus étrange reste l'endroit où il dort: ni trop près du garçon à ses côtés, ni trop loin de lui, à l'endroit exact où l'on ne sait s'il est là pour protéger celui qui se trouve près de lui ou s'il est arrivé simplement ici par hasard.

Sakura relâche tout l'air qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Dans son esprit, un garçon aux cheveux noirs tend la main à un deuxième garçon sous couvert d'insultes.

Et soudain, elle sait.

xxx

Les pas légers, arrivés aux rives de sa conscience avec une étrange familiarité, se sont arrêtés. D'autres pas cependant les rejoignent bientôt, et, à leur approche, ses yeux s'ouvrent aussitôt, l'agacement qui traverse ses pupilles flagrant pour qui sait voir.

Comme il s'y attendait, ils sont tous là. Sakura figée à quelques mètres de lui, tous les ninjas de leur génération sont rassemblés autour d'elle, l'observant avec méfiance pour certains, perplexité pour d'autres.

Se relevant d'un mouvement leste, il les toise de toute sa hauteur, reniflant intérieurement avec mépris, ses oreilles tournées vers l'arrière en signe de provocation.

Se décalant légèrement, Inuzuka Kiba se détache du groupe, posant sur lui des yeux curieux. Il amorce un pas dans sa direction.

Cela suffit. Dans sa tête explose soudain le souvenir, confus et pourtant étonnamment vivace, de mains agrippant ses poils avec l'énergie du désespoir; de larmes versées au creux de son cou.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Ecartant ses pattes, presque en position de combat, ses oreilles se plaquent tout à fait contre son crâne et ses babines se retroussent, un grondement montant du fond de sa gorge, puissant et furieux. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçoit Nara Shikamaru, Hyûga Neji et Aburame Shino se tendre aussitôt visiblement, Sakura fixant sur lui des prunelles horrifiées. L'Inuzuka, stupéfait, s'est pétrifié, ses yeux agrandis par la crainte et une incompréhension totale.

Plissant les paupières, il sent ses pupilles commencer à le brûler dans un picotement familier...

- Tut tut. Ce n'est pas correct de rejeter la faute sur les autres, tu sais?

C'est alors qu'Hatake Kakashi, qui s'était glissé derrière lui, décide de se montrer, tenant de la main gauche son livre ouvert, son index droit s'agitant sous son nez.

Quand est-ce qu'il...?

Face à sa mine éberluée, l'oeil visible du jounin se plisse avec espièglerie, l'homme poussant l'_audace_ jusqu'à tapoter son front avant de lui offrir tranquillement le "V" de la victoire.

- Yo!

Maudit Kakashi. Maudit, _satané_ Kakashi, qui en sait toujours plus que ce qu'il devrait savoir et-

Un baillement sonore retentit soudain, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes rassemblées. Dans un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournent vers son origine.

L'idiot blond s'est réveillé et s'étire ostensiblement, faisant craquer son cou avant de poser sur la foule des yeux égarés.

Une minute entière s'écoule - durant laquelle il se gratte les cheveux d'un air ensommeillé -, avant que ses prunelles ne s'éclairent enfin.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là...?

...Lui a au moins la dignité de ne pas s'écraser au sol comme l'Inuzuka non loin de lui (et cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il ait présentement quatre pattes. Absolument aucun).

Revenue de sa surprise la première, Sakura serre les poings avant de se précipiter vers le Crétin, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard à son passage.

Elle assène alors sur la tête du garçon un énorme coup qui retentit dans toute la clairière.

- Je t'en ficherai moi des "qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là"! Ca va pas de disparaître comme ça sans prévenir? Espèce d'idiot!!

Agrippant à deux mains le col de son coéquipier, elle commence à le secouer dans tous les sens.

- S-Sakura-chan...

Perplexe, lui observe la scène avec cisconspection. Dans son dos, Kiba lève alors la tête, reniflant l'air avec prudence.

Il se fige aussitôt.

- C'est pas _vrai_...

Se retournant brusquement, il fixe l'Inuzuka qui s'est reculé, pointant sur lui un index accusateur, ses yeux impossiblement larges.

- Tu... tu _es_...

Impossible.

Ses propres prunelles s'écarquillent.

C'est impossible qu'il l'ait démasqué! Il a bien pris soin de camoufler son chakra. Il est indétectable! Il a pris toutes les précautions pos-

'_Une fureur, impitoyable comme la colère d'un volcan, qui explose sur sa peau en gerbes de chakra électrifiantes et brûlantes_-'

...Non.

Dans un geste mécanique, il se tourne de nouveau pour fixer le garçon blond, toujours aux prises avec la jeune fille.

_Il lui a fait oublier..._

xxx

- Sakura-chan, je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas!

- Au milieu de ta propre fête d'anniversaire, en plus, je ne le crois pas...

- Sakura-chan, s'il te-

- AAAH!!

Se retournant comme un seul homme, les deux jeunes gens fixent Kiba qui pose sur eux un regard implorant, ses paumes ouvertes devant lui avec impuissance.

- Je l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une seconde! Je vous jure!...

Le garçon blond se raidit. Dans un mouvement lent, il commence à observer les alentours, sans remarquer que sa coéquipière l'a relâché. En croisant le regard de Kakashi, dur et perçant, il sait très bien ce qu'il ne _trouvera pas_.

Il n'est plus là.

_Il _n'est plus _là_. Il est reparti comme il est venu, sans prévenir, égoïste jusqu'au bout; sûrement _fier_ d'avoir disparu sous le nez de tout le monde - sous le _sien_, _et il le savait depuis le début mais il n'a rien pu faire _!

Il serre les poings. Il sent le regard de Sakura sur lui, mais ne se retourne pas.

- Naruto...

Rock Lee s'avance, étrangement intimidé, ouvrant sur eux des yeux confus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? C'était... c'était _qui_?

Avalant difficilement, Kiba tourne vers lui un visage encore hagard.

- C'était-

- C'était personne.

Tous les regards se retournent vers lui, interrogateurs. Mais le garçon blond n'en a rien à faire.

Ce _bâtard_.

Ses poings se mettent à trembler.

Même pas fichu de dire bonjour correctement, déjà, pas vrai? Il est revenu - _revenu_, a _remis un pied dans Konoha_, de lui-même, pour il-ne-sait-quelle raison, et il n'est même pas _fichu_ de le reconnaître! Il faut encore qu'il se dissimule, qu'il se cache. Qu'il ne dise rien. C'est beaucoup plus facile pour tout nier ensuite.

Et maintenant, il faut qu'il parte. Comme s'il n'était jamais revenu pour commencer.

...Bâtard. Même pas fichu de reconnaître même être _humain_, pas vrai...?

Alors, oui. Cet être sombre - ce stupide, fier, égocentrique _bâtard_ - n'était "personne".

Mais c'était déjà _quelque chose_.

- Naruto...?

Alors, le jeune homme relève la tête, ses yeux cobalt brillant d'une détermination nouvelle.

- Nous aussi, il nous reste du chemin à faire, hein?

Et il sourit, toutes dents dehors. Il sourit, fier et confiant et juste _joyeux_ - parce que c'est ce qu'il est au final, un gamin à la volonté de fer, effronté et rieur, simplement réchauffé au fond de lui par la conviction brûlante qu'il y a toujours _quelque chose à faire_.

L'oeil de Kakashi se plisse d'une courbe, son sourire fier presque visible sous son masque; Sakura sourit à son tour, doucement, avant d'hocher la tête d'un air décidé.

- En clair, on n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge, c'est ça?

Le garçon blond se retourne vers Shikamaru, son sourire devenant espiègle tandis qu'il le rejoint et passe un bras autour de son épaule.

- Allez Shika'! Fais pas la tête!

Le garçon brun jette un oeil blasé au bras de son ami. Soupirant, il le regarde avec sérieux.

- Vous êtes fatigants. Toi et lui. Tu le sais, ça?

Surpris, les yeux bleus s'élargissent avant de s'adoucir, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur le visage bronzé.

- Tcheu! Qu'est-ce que je disais...?

Progressivement, ils rebroussent chemin, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la clairière, Lee bondissant avec le ninja blond pour se retrouver en tête du groupe.

- Eh, mais... attendez!!

Perdu, Kiba les observe, totalement désemparé. Shino qui se trouvait derrière lui agrippe son col avant de l'entraîner vers les autres, Hinata souriant à ses côtés.

- Allez, viens...

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'était-

Riant doucement, Sakura se retourne, laissant une dernière fois son regard courir sur la clairière. A l'horizon le soleil se couche, teintant le paysage d'orange et de mauve, baignant tout une dernière fois de sa lumière chaleureuse.

En observant attentivement, elle peut distinguer des étendues d'herbes aplaties et des cheveux blonds et des poils noirs emmêlés aux brins, brillant sous le crépuscule naissant.

Elle rit franchement. Il n'y a que ces deux-là pour se battre, même en pareilles circonstances.

Se redressant, elle fixe l'horizon, ses prunelles émeraude tintant avec détermination.

Elle aussi, elle continuera d'y croire.

- Naruto, tu dois avoir faim. T'es parti sans finir tes râmen, tout à l'heure...

Une pause.

- AAAH!! CE BÂTARD M'A FAIT OUBLIER MES _RÂMEN _!

Elle sourit...

_Tout - ira - bien_.

xXxXxXxXx

La lune est haut dans le ciel quand il sort du couvert des arbres, ombre parmi les ombres. Il passe sous le regard des rares ninjas qui patrouillent avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si, réellement, il avait la transparence de celui qui n'est pas vraiment là, invisible aux yeux de tous.

C'est peut-être le cas, en fait.

Il accélère inconsciemment, le poids de la nuit soudain pesant sur ses épaules.

L'appartement est facile à trouver, situé au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble à la périphérie du village. La rue qui borde l'immeuble donne directement sur le Mont Hokage, gris perle sous les rayons de lune, les visages de pierre semblant eux-mêmes presque endormis dans l'obscurité.

Un rictus lui échappe, fugace et vrai, avant d'être lui aussi happé par la nuit. Leur présence ici est une évidence.

Il fixe son regard sur l'appartement aux lumières éteintes. La fenêtre grande ouverte.

En trois enjambées, il y est.

Le propriétaire de l'appartement est là, allongé sur son lit au centre de la pièce. Kunaï, shuriken, vêtements et bols de nourriture jonchent le sol dans un désordre indescriptible, projetant des ombres sur les murs comme pour veiller sur son sommeil, le silence de la nuit troublé seulement par ses légers ronflements.

Le clair de lune pour seul guide, il s'approche à pas de loup. Le jeune homme dort profondément, allongé sur le dos, bouche entrouverte. Son bras droit pend à l'extérieur du lit et son pied gauche dépasse de sous la couverture dans une imprudence intolérable.

Pourtant, sous le couvert de la nuit, le mépris qui devrait naître sur son visage n'apparaît pas. Les yeux fixés sur la forme allongée, il s'approche simplement un peu plus, ses traits libres de toute émotion.

Seul son coeur est là pour le trahir, résonnant à ses oreilles aussi puissamment qu'un tambour.

- Je-

Sa gorge se serre soudain, comme pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, et c'est uniquement - uniquement - pour supporter le poids des mots en lui qu'il s'assoit finalement au bord du lit, aussi léger qu'une ombre.

Au mouvement infime, le garçon blond bouge à peine, se tournant seulement un peu plus vers lui. Ses ronflements se sont tus.

La lumière de la lune est suffisante pour distinguer ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Chacun des traits sur ses joues.

Quand il s'en rend compte, c'est trop tard: il est déjà penché au-dessus de lui et le sentiment de familiarité est trop fort, les échos d'une cascade assourdissants à ses oreilles; l'angoisse qui l'étreint _insupportable_.

Qu'est-ce. Qu'il est. En train. De _faire_?

_La pluie, qui coule sur ses joues comme des larmes, le visage bronzé bleui de coups et couvert de sang. Les yeux bleus qui refusent simplement de s'_ouvrir.

Il doit partir.

Il se recule en tremblant, ses mains, de chaque côté de l'endormi, serrant inconsciemment les draps.

Il. Doit. _Partir_.

Cette journée est finie. Terminée. Et elle va aller rejoindre ce tiroir au fond de lui où il range les choses qui ne _comptent pas_; ce tiroir, confiné au tréfonds de lui, dont personne n'a la clef et dont il a appris à ignorer l'existence.

Laissons donc hurler celui qui y est enfermé aussi et qui n'abandonne pas - celui qui, du fond de son être, ne cesse de cogner contre le couvercle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Tout cela lui est égal.

Alors, il dévie. Il se penche vers le jeune homme mais dévie vers son oreille, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait faire à l'origine, les paroles s'échappant de lui dans un souffle:

- Joyeux anniversaire... Naruto.

_Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire..._ mais cela doit suffire, car ce sont les seuls mots qu'il _possède_.

Un dernier souffle au-dessus de la joue, comme pour aller avec la respiration profonde. Comme pour prétendre juste une seconde de plus.

Et, il n'est plus là.

Il a sauté par la fenêtre et il court, prenant la direction de la sortie du village. Il court, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ne plus rien distinguer et être lui-même englouti par la nuit.

_'"C'est une mission", disent les lèvres pâles, les yeux de serpent de le quittant pas. "J'ai juste besoin d'un bilan sur les agissements de Konoha ces deux dernières années. Tu y entres, tu y restes une journée, et tu reviens. Profitons du fait que tu aies encore trop besoin de moi pour me trahir, veux-tu?"_

_Son ton est plaisant. Le serpent lui-même ne sait pas combien ce qu'il dit est vrai._

_"Et puis..."_

_Les yeux jaunes se focalisent sur les siens, brillant d'une curiosité toute déplacée. Son sourire se déploie sur ses lèvres comme un reptile._

_"Y revenir. En repartir. Extrêmement simple pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus aucun lien avec ce village, n'es-tu pas d'accord?"'_

"_Dis..._"

Des yeux bleus qui l'observent, trop bleus et honnêtes à faire _mal_-

"_...est-ce que tu es "perdu"?_"

Il _court_...

Quand il sort du village, les gardes ne le remarquant pas plus que le matin, aucun rictus n'est là pour apporter un peu de vie à son visage.

xxx

Dans son appartement, Uzumaki Naruto ouvre les yeux sur la nuit. La lune est haut dans le ciel. La fenêtre est grande ouverte.

Les draps sont chauds près de lui. Juste un peu. Assez pour qu'il les agrippe de toutes ses forces.

Dans l'air, la présence s'effiloche et le nargue et il fronce les sourcils; depuis le ciel la lune se moque de lui, fière narquoise et _belle_ - et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore là, _elle_?

- _Sasuke_...

(le drap a été remis sur son pied et il ne sait franchement pas s'il doit rire ou fondre en larmes)

xXxXxXxXx

FIN.


End file.
